Blue Moon
by Ciel Bocchan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata bangkit kembali untuk mencari reinkarnasi Ashura seperti yang telah dijanjikan Dewi Ootsutsuki padanya. Ketika bulan biru ketiga muncul, gadis rubah itu benar-benar kembali dan menemukan reinkarnasi Ashura. Sayangnya, janji Ootsutsuki sangat melencang dari harapannya. Ashura memang telah dilahirkan kembali. Tapi ternyata dia kehilangan ingatannya tentang masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**~BLUE MOON~ / PART 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Judul : Blue Moon**

**Author : Ciel Bocchan a.k.a Febi N Maulida**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Supernatural, Comedy, AU, Drama**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rating : T**  
_

Tinggalkan jejak ya ^ ^

* * *

"_Tolong...jangan menangis. ...Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang jika seperti ini..."_

"_Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Luka seperti ini tidak akan bisa membunuhmu. Aku akan menemuinya dan memohon agar dia bisa menyembuhkanmu"_

"_Takdir tidak bisa diubah, Hinata. Kau...harus hidup dengan baik..."_

"_Darah ini akan berhenti dan kau akan selamat. Jadi, istirahatlah selama aku membawamu menemuinya"_

"_...K-kuharap...aku bisa bereinkarnasi kembali...agar aku bisa melihatmu lagi"_

"_Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau pasti akan selamat. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi, aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Ashura!"_

Suara decitan pintu membuat Naruto terbangun. Pemuda Uzumaki itu bangun dalam keadaan kaget. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka dan menatap atap bus dengan wajahnya yang tegang.

"Bahkan di dalam bus kau bisa tertidur sangat pulas" gerutu Nagato sambil berjalan turun dari bus diikuti Naruto. Kening Naruto mengerut ketika ia mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi itu. Mimpi yang sama telah terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir. Setiap kali ia tidur. Bahkan ketika ia hanya setengah tidur, mimpi itu bisa muncul. Naruto selalu merasa ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi yang terasa benar-benar seperti telah terjadi. Namun, ketika terbangun, mimpi itu sudah tak dapat ia ingat lagi dengan jalas. Tetapi, setiap kali ia memimpikan hal aneh tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa rindu yang begitu dalam muncul dari hatinya.

"Katakan, Naruto. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau memimpikan hal yang aneh?" tanya Nagato ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Mimpi yang aneh?" gumam Naruto. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak perlu menceritakan mimpinya pada Nagato, atau siapapun.

"Tidak. Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan menginap di apartemenku?" Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Nagato menumpang di apartemennya. Naruto tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, sepupunya itu datang dan bilang kalau dia harus terus mengawasi Naruto sampai beberapa hari ke depan dan situasi sudah menjadi aman.

"Bibi menyuruhku, kau tahu? Kami sudah memperingatimu tentang bulan biru itu, bukan? Musim gugur baru saja mulai dan bulan biru sepertinya akan muncul beberapa hari lagi"

"Kenapa keluarga kita sangat mengkhawatirkan tentang bulan biru? Lagipula, sejak kapan bulan berubah menjadi warna biru?" gerutu Naruto

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Aku hanya membantu Bibi. Dan kau seharusnya memikirkannya baik-baik. Tentang sejarah klan kita"

"Bukankah itu hanya mitos? Nagato, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau juga percaya" tanya Naruto curiga. Nagato langsung tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja tidak. Zaman sudah modern. Masa lalu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali. Yang penting, kita harus menuruti apapun tradisi dalam keluarga jika tak ingin dicap sebagai penghianat. Juga, sebaiknya kau jangan latihan dulu untuk sementara. Kau harus pulang sebelum malam"

"Hah? Jangan mengatakan hal yang lucu seperti itu" sahut Naruto. Nagato hanya menghela nafas. Memang selalu percuma kalau menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti latihan Kyudo untuk sementara waktu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou, Nagato-san"

"Ohayou Naruto-san"

"Um. Ohayaou"

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas sambil saling bersapaan dengan teman-teman mereka. Kehidupan normal seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Naruto tidak ingin kecemasan keluarganya tentang hal-hal mitos seperti itu mempengaruhi kehidupannya sosialnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelasku" kata Nagato lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Dia mengawasimu lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja sampai. Seperti biasa, pemuda Uchiha itu selalu terlihat dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu menjaga jarak dengan oranglain kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Aaah, sebentar lagi bulan biru" gumam Sasuke

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar Sasuke seperti sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Sasuke langsung balik melihat ke arah temannya itu.

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang memang selalu seperti itu, Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sasuke bertopang dagu sambil menatap daun-daun pohon yang berguguran. Angin yang berhembus pagi ini cukup kencang sampai membuat udara terasa sedikit dingin dan suasan menjadi agar berisik.

"Apa dia akan kembali lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menatap pada daun-daun pohon yang berguguran. Lalu, sebuah suara yang sangat pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Suara tanpa wujud. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Kurasa, bukan hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkan Naruto bodoh itu" gumam Sasuke lagi.

OoooO

Naruto semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun yang dilakukannya sejak memimpikan mimpi tersebut selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia masih bisa mengingat dua suara itu meskipun hanya samar-samar. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka. Siapa yang sedang berbicara dalam mimpinya. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mimpi itu terus terulang? Siapa Ashura? Siapa Hinata? Nama itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Jangan pulang terlambat!" seru Nagato lalu beranjak pergi. Naruto berdecak kesal sambil bergumam pelan, "Kenapa dia menjadi seperti Ibu?." Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang latihan Kyudo. Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu sampai hari gelap dengan berlatih Kyudo. Ia tak pernah mengikuti kompetisi Kyudo meskipun semua orang di sekolah tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemanah terbaik yang pernah ada. Yah, Naruto hanya menjadikannya sebagai hobi. Bukan untuk dipertontonkan. Naruto berlatih setiap hari hanya sebagai pengisi dari banyak sekali waktunya yang luang akhir-akhir ini. Sekitar satu bulan lagi, ia mungkin tidak akan berlatih Kyudo untuk sementara karena ia harus mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Dan semakin dewasa dirinya, Naruto merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang mulai berbeda terjadi padanya. Sikap cerobohnya sedikit menjadi berkurang. Tapi sesekali kumat jika sudah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Anginnya kencang sekali!" kata beberapa siswa yang sepertinya hendak pulang tetapi memilih untuk menunggu sampai angin itu berlalu. Karena penasaran, Naruto akhirnya berjalan ke arah jendela untuk melihat.

"Astaga!" serunya kaget begitu berdiri di sana dan angin langsung menampar wajahnya sangat keras.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan menunda latihanmu." Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati temannya itu, bersama Yamanaka Ino, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menunda latihan hanya karena angin seperti ini" sahut Naruto lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang bersama kami, Naruto. Sekolah mungkin akan sepi sore ini. Kau lihat angin itu, bukan? Siapa yang tahu kapan dia berhenti dan kau bisa terjebak di sekolah semalaman" kata Ino.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir padaku?" tanya Naruto curiga. Sasuke dan Ino saling melihat sebentar. Apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan berbeda. Sasuke khawatir pada Naruto karena bulan biru sebentar lagi akan muncul. Sementara Ino, ikut mencemaskan Naruto karena Sasuke memberitahunya untuk mengawasi Naruto. Meskipun gadis itu tidak tahu mereka sedang mencemaskannya dari apa. Namun, jika yang mengatakannya adalah Sasuke, maka, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap di sini sampai latihanmu selesai?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" ujar Ino. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali melihat keluar jendela. Angin yang mengenai wajahnya seperti sedang memberitahunya tentang sesuatu. Rasanya seperti deja vu. Angin dan langit sore itu.

OoooO

Sasuke baru saja sampai di rumahnya ketika ia melihat kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, sedang melihat keluar melalui jendela ruang tamu. Wajah kakaknya itu tampak cemas. Ya, mungkin, sebagian klan merasakan hal yang sama selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke. Itachi menoleh sebentar pada adiknya itu lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kakaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Itachi malah balik bertanya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Dia tetap seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah darinya meskipun bulan biru itu akan segera muncul"

"Sepertinya malam ini" ujar Itachi cepat

"Hah? Malam ini?" seru Sasuke kaget

"Angin yang bertiup setiap harinya semakin kencang. Itu berarti bulan biru akan segera muncul"

"Oniisan, apa kau yakin dia akan kembali untuk Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja. Perjanjian yang tak pernah dibatalkan akan terus berlanjut meski ratusan kalipun dia dilahirkan kembali." Sasuke menoleh pada Aoda yang akhirnya memperlihatkan kembali wujudnya. Selama di sekolah, Aoda memang tidak boleh mengikuti Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan wujudnya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seekor elang raksasa diperlihatkan pada orang banyak di zaman modern seperti ini?

"Aoda benar. Tengu juga mengatakan hal yang sama ketika aku bertanya tentang hal tersebut" sahut Itachi

"Aaah! Omong-omong, aku tidak melihatnya. Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke ketika tidak melihat Tengu dimanapun. Biasanya yokai itu selalu bersama kakaknya setiap saat.

"Aku menyuruhnya berjaga-jaga di gunung untuk memastikan apakah bulan biru benar-benar akan muncul malam ini"

"Kalau begitu, apa Aoda juga perlu ke sana untuk membantu?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Dia harus tetap menjagamu. Tengu bisa mengatasinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja terjadi malam ini"

Itachi kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera mengganti seragam. Sementara ia terus menatap keluar jendela. Bulan biru hanya akan bertahan selama tiga hari. Jika selama tiga hari itu dia tidak juga muncul. Maka, dia mungkin akan keluar ketika bulan biru berikutnya. Yang berarti seratus tahun lagi. Karena bulan biru hanya muncul satu kali dalam seratus tahun. Itachi adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tidak ingin apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu kembali lagi. Karena zaman telah berubah. Namun, reinkarnasi membuat semuanya mungkin saja masih terhubung. Tetapi, tidak semua orang bisa bereinkarnasi seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi dan Sasuke bukan berasal dari adanya reinkarnasi. Mereka memang lahir di zaman ini. Hanya saja, yokai yang menjaga mereka ada karena tradisi keluarga di masa lalu yang bahkan tidak pernah terputus sampai saat ini. Beberapa klan mungkin beruntung karena masih memiliki yokai yang bisa melindungi mereka. Meskipun dalam banyak hal, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah digunakan untuk masalah apapun di zaman modern seperti ini. Kecuali mereka yang mengendalikan yokai adalah klan jahat. Yokai tidak lagi berada pada masa kejayaan mereka dimana pada masa lalu, mereka menjadi makhluk yang ingin dimiliki oleh siapapun untuk melindungi manusia tersebut. Tidak ada bayaran untuk manusia yang memelihara yokai. Selama Yokai percaya pada manusia, maka, mereka akan menuruti apapun yang diinginkan manusia tersebut. Namun, sebagian manusia dan yokai akan membuat perjanjian agar mereka tidak bisa menghianati satu sama lain meskipun mereka telah saling mempercayai. Walaupun beberapa yokai menjadi penghianat karena alasan mereka yang tak pernah orang lain tahu.

"Sasuke, tetaplah di rumah. Aku mau melihat keadaan di luar sebentar. Aoda, jangan biarkan dia keluar sendirian" kata Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baik. Itachi-sama"

OoooO

Naruto selesai mengganti kembali pakaian Kyudo-nya dengan seragam sekolah. Pemuda itu melihat sebentar pada jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang latihan. Hampir pukul tujuh malam. Beberapa siswa ternyata masih ada di sekolah saat ia berjalan menuju pintu utama sekolah.

"Naruto-kun, kau latihan lagi?." Teman satu kelasnya, Tenten, tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Seperti biasa. Kukira kau sudah pulang. Klub radio menjadwal pertemuan sampai malam seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu sering. Kau seharusnya sesekali mengikuti kompetisi Kyudo dengan kemampuan yang...luar biasa seperti itu. Semua orang di sekolah ini ingin melihatnya, kau tahu?" kata Tenten. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu utama sekolah. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Yah, semua teman-temannya sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama tentang mengikuti kompetisi Kyudo.

"A-Apa...itu?" seru Tenten tiba-tiba ketika mereka baru saja keluar dan langkahnya berhenti sebelum menginjak tanah. Naruto yang sedikit kaget langsung mengikuti arah pandang gadis bercepol dua itu.

Kedua mata Naruto langsung membulat sempurna begitu menatap ke arah langit dan melihat bulan telah berubah menjadi warna biru lembut. Benar-benar warna biru. Tiba-tiba, semua perkataan keluarganya melintas di kepalanya. Pembicaraan mereka tentang bulan biru.

"Jadi, ini nyata?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Salah seorang siswa yang sedang terburu-buru untuk pulang tiba-tiba berbicara pada Naruto dan Tenten dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini buruk. Sebentar lagi akan ada angin yang lebih kencang dari sore tadi. Badai angin. Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang." Beberapa siswa-dan siswi kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan cepat. Tenten bergegas menyuruh Naruto pulang sementara gadis itu sendiri langsung berjalan cepat menyusul beberapa murid lainnya.

Naruto berjalan seperti biasa sambil terus memandang bulan biru itu. Angin terasa benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Lembut dan udara menjadi lebih dingin. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakannya lagi. Perasaan deja vu itu. Seperti semuanya telah terjadi. Angin dan bulan biru itu seakan memberitahunya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Ponsel!" serunya tiba-tiba ketika mengingat kalau ponselnya ia matikan selama latihan. Ibu pasti cemas padanya setelah melihat apa yang terjadi malam ini. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju halte sambil mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Benar saja. Ada beberapa email masuk. Bukan hanya dari Ibunya. Bahkan Nagato dan Sasuke? Ponsel itu tiba-tiba berdering lagi.

"Bu?" sahut Naruto setelah menjawab panggilan Ibunya.

"Kenapa ponselmu mati? Nagato baru saja Ibu suruh untuk menjemputmu" omel Kushina. Cemas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mematikan ponselku selama latihan. Aku sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang sekarang. Beritahu saja pada Nagato untuk tidak menjemputku."

"Kami sudah memperingatimu berulangkali, Naru-chan. Selama bulan biru itu muncul, kau tidak boleh keluar sembarangan dari apartemenmu." Pembicaraan mereka berhenti setelah Naruto mendengar sedikit omelan lagi dari Ibunya. Ia langsung naik begitu bus datang.

Beberapa penumpang di bus sedang membicarakan tentang fenomena bulan biru tersebut. Naruto melihat keluar melalui kaca mobil dan untuk kesekian kalinya menatap ke arah bulan biru itu. Ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba pemuda itu rasakan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Perasaan itu lagi.

"Bulan biru hanya muncul satu kali dalam seratus tahun, bukan? Apa kalian percaya kalau yokai akan muncul di depan manusia saat bulan itu muncul?"

Naruto mendengar dengan jelas percakapan siswi-siswi SMU yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aku pernah membaca buku sejarah kuno tentang yokai. Di sana tertulis kalau hanya yokai penghianat yang akan muncul saat bulan biru"

Kening Naruto mengerut. Kenapa ia tidak tahu tentang bulan biru dan yokai penghianat yang bahkan telah tertulis di buku sejarah kuno jepang? Jadi, bulan biru yang dikatakan oleh keluarganya memang hal yang pernah terjadi dan nyata. Naruto tidak terlalu percaya pada yokai atau makhluk semacamnya. Namun, jika tentang yokai bahkan tertulis di buku. Maka, mereka memang benar-benar ada. Karena Naruto tidak pernah melihat mereka secara langung, jadi, pemuda itu tidak pernah benar-benar percaya. Lagipula, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang rajin membaca. Apalagi membaca buku-buku sejarah. Aah, dan pemuda itu batal mampir ke toko Dango untuk membeli beberapa tusuk makanan manis tersebut karena akan ada badai. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan akan membeli Dango setelah pulang latihan tadi.

OoooO

"Itachi-sama. Dia belum sepenuhnya terbangun" kata Tengu sambil terbang rendah dan berdiri di samping Uchiha Itachi.

"Jadi bukan malam ini?"

"Ya"

Itachi menatap waspada pada yokai di depannya. Yokai dengan bentuk anjing yang sangat besar berwarna merah. Itachi tidak pernah melihat yokai itu sebelumnya. Namun, mereka tidak tahu apakah dia musuh atau tidak. Jadi, Itachi dan Tengu membiarkan yokai itu pergi. Menurut informasi Tengu, yokai anjing itu juga sedang berjaga-jaga di gunung ini begitu bulan biru muncul dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tengu. Karena bahkan Tengu tidak mengenal yokai jenis anjing itu, jadi, Tengu tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencurigai yokai tersebut sebagai musuh mereka. Apalagi Itachi yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang yokai berbentuk anjing besar berwarna merah itu.

"Akan ada badai angin malam ini. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Badai angin itu sudah jelas bahwa dia memang benar-benar akan keluar meskipun tidak malam ini"

"Tengu, apa yang terjadi pada bulan biru dua ratus tahun yang lalu? Ketika bulan biru itu tetap muncul satu kali setiap seratus tahunnnya"

"Dua ratus tahun yang lalu aura kemunculannya tak pernah sekuat ini. Mungkin karena reinkarnasi orang itu belum terlahir bahkan setelah dua kali kemunculan bulan biru. Namun, saat ini, anda sudah mencurigai seseorang sebagai reinkarnasi orang itu, bukan? Anda sangat yakin meskipun anda tak pernah mengenal orang itu. Memang seperti itulah ketajaman pikiran seorang Uchiha yang terpilih"

"Apa kau mengetahui semua yang terjadi di masa lalu?" tanya Itachi. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gunung tersebut. Karena sepertinya orang yang mereka tunggu tidak akan muncul malam ini.

"Saya tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi kami pernah bertarung beberapa kali. Selain kekuatan yokai yang dimiliki sangat kuat, saya tidak mengetahui bagaimana dia bisa tertidur sampai waktunya bangkit kembali untuk mencari orang itu"

"Orang yang kau maksud itu, siapa dia sebelum bereinkarnasi?"

"Seorang pemanah. Juga seorang pangeran."

OoooO

Bulan biru di malam pertama akhirnya berlalu. Malam tadi badai angin benar-benar terjadi seperti yang telah diperkirakan. Sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam. Minato dan Kushina hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terjaga di rumah mereka sendiri. Mereka tetap mengkhawatirkan Naruto meskipun Nagato ada di sana dengan tujuan untuk mengawasi dan Naruto. Sebenarnya, kedua orang tua Naruto itu tidak tahu apapun tentang kejadian di masa lalu. Tetapi, tetua klan Uzumaki menyuruh Minato dan Kushina untuk memberitahu Naruto tentang bulan biru itu. Yang mereka tahu adalah, bahwa jika bulan biru itu muncul maka Naruto akan diincar oleh makhluk yang sangat berbahaya. Ketika Minato dan Kushina bertanya lebih jauh tentang hal tersebut. Tetua klan Uzumaki tidak menjelaskan apapun lebih detail karena rahasia di masa lalu tak boleh dibongkar begitu saja. Meskipun mereka adalah orangtuanya. Namun, belum saatnya, dan juga bukan hak orang lain untuk membeberkan apapun yang sebenarnya tentang putra mereka walaupun mereka berasal dari klan yang sama. Beliau hanya berkata kalau Minato dan Kushina yang tak boleh meninggalkan rumah mereka sembarangan, sebaikanya menyuruh Uzumaki Nagato untuk mengawasi Naruto. Mereka tidak tahu kenapa harus Nagato yang seusia dengan Naruto sementara masih banyak anggota klan Uzumaki lainnya yang lebih hebat. Tetua klan Uzumaki hanya mengatakan pada Minato dan Kushina kalau Nagato adalah orang yang cocok untuk saat ini. Meskipun pemuda itu belum menyadari kalau dia memiliki yokai yang terus bersamanya.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu?" gumam Kushina serius

"Sepertinya begitu. Jika tidak, tak mungkin tetua sampai langsung memanggil kita begitu Naruto lahir tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Klan Uzumaki masih sangat berkaitan dengan apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, bukan?" kata Minato. Kushina mengganguk.

"Itulah yang telah diceritakan pada setiap keturunan klan Uzumaki. Tentang yokai atau sejenisnya. Tetapi, kenapa Naruto? Ada apa dengan putra kita?"

OoooO

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ingin menyanyakan ini sejak tiga minggu yang lalu" kata Naruto ketika mereka sedang bersantai di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang terus mengawasimu? Mengikutimu" tanya Naruto serius. Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke, bahkan Aoda, sangat keget. Pasti karena Naruto mulai merasakan keberadaan Aoda yang selalu bersama Sasuke. Naruto sepertinya sudah mulai peka terhadap keberadaan makhluk lain yang bisa menjadi tak kasat mereka. Seperti yokai yang beberapa jenis di antara mereka bisa menghilangkan wujud aslinya agar tak terlihat oleh manusia. Atau yokai tingkat tinggi yang bisa menyamar menjadi manusia atau dalam bentuk lain.

"Tidak. Kalaupun ada yang terus mengikutiku sejak tiga minggu lalu, aku pasti sudah menyadarinya"

"Kau tidak akan bisa dengan mudah menyadarinya jika sesuatu itu bukan manusia"

Naruto akhirnya menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sasuke. Ia memang merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang terus mengawasi Sasuke sejak tiga minggu lalu. Naruto tidak tahu itu apa. Tetapi, ia merasa kalau sesuatu itu bukan manusia. Ternyata, sekarang Sasuke menjawab kalau ia tidak merasakan apapun. Kenapa hanya ia yang merasakannya?

"Kalau kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" kata Naruto mengakhiri perkiraannya yang tak terbukti. Sasuke melirik pada Aoda disampingnya dengan senyumnya yang terlihat tegang.

"Naruto!" sebuah suara menyerukan namanya. Naruto melihat ke arah pintu ke kelasnya dan temannya yang lain, Sabaku Gaara, sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Gaara? Kau sudah masuk sekolah lagi?" tanya Naruto heran. Sebab beberapa hari lalu, temannya itu mendadak sakit. Gaara kemudian duduk di kursi kosong di samping Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kalau aku akan ikut kompetisi Kyudo, bukan?"

"Ya"

"Aku mau kau membantuku latihan lagi setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Seperti biasa. Kompetisinya sebentar lagi" mohonnya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau memohon padaku dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu? Karena aku yang mengajarimu, jadi, kau harus menang. Kalau tidak, aku akan menagih kembali banyak waktuku yang terbuang karena melatihmu"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Oya, Sasuke, apa tadi malam kau mendengar suara..." Gaara langsung berhenti berbicara ketika menyadari kalau Naruto sedang mendengarnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berbisik pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"Suara yokai mengaum. Itu pasti yokai anjing karena aumannya hanya terdengar oleh orang-orang yang memelihara yokai seperti kita." Kening Sasuke mengerut. Ternyata, memang bukan hanya ia dan Itachi yang mendengar auman itu selama badai angin malam tadi.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan padanya, Gaara? Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

"Ck! Tidak ada apa-apa. Gaara hanya bilang kalau dia ada janji kencan"

"H-hah? Kenapa kau merahasiakan itu dariku?." Gaara langsung tertawa hambar sambil menatap kesal pada Sasuke.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting" sahut Gaara sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Naruto pasti percaya pada perkataan bohong Sasuke tadi. Untung saja Naruto cukup bodoh untuk membaca situasi sebenarnya.

OoooO

Uchiha Obito menatap bulan biru di malam kedua itu dengan pandangan dingin. Pikirnya, ini sudah malam kedua dan kenapa belum juga ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan keluar? Masih tersisa satu malam lagi sebelum bulan biru itu menghilang. Meskipun nanti ketika dia benar-benar keluar dan mencari kembali reinkarnasi orang itu. Pasti tidak ada satu yokai pun yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya walaupun aura kemunculannya pasti akan benar-benar kuat. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah mantan pelayan dewa. Yokai yang sangat kuat yang pernah mengalahkannya dengan Inugami di masa lalu. Namun, masa lalu adalah hal yang jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Mereka telah bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia yang lebih lemah. Karena itulah, Uchiha Obito mengumpulkan kembali kekuatan sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk mendapatkan kembali yokai mantan pelayan dewa itu. Karena yokai itu telah kehilangan tuannya. Jadi, kali ini, ia dan Inugami harus bisa mengalahkan lalu merebutnya kembali dari orang itu. Walaupun Inugami sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Obito-sama." Obito menoleh pada Inugami yang baru saja kembali dari gunung seperti biasanya. Anjing besar berwarna merah itu benar-benar menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada rubah itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Kabuto dan Guren?" tanyanya

"Ya. Tapi, mereka belum menemukan dimana reinkarnasi Ashura"

"Kita bahkan sangat sulit untuk menemukan reinkarnasi orang itu. Apakah dia benar-benar berinkarnasi seperti yang kau katakan?" suara Obito mulai meninggi. Ia menatap Inugami dengan kesal.

"Saya sangat yakin. Karena rubah sialan itu pasti akan bangkit kembali saat ini. Berarti, Ashura benar-benar telah dilahirkan kembali"

"Hei, Inugami. Kenapa masa lalu masih bisa terhubung hingga saat ini?"

"Banyaknya manusia dan yokai yang saling menghianati telah membuat tali takdir menjadi semakin panjang. Dendam kita pada rubah sialan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa anda bisa dilahirkan kembali. Saya sangat membenci Ashura. Bukankah anda juga membencinya? Anda kehilangan rubah itu hanya karena orang lemah seperti dia. Karena rubah sialan itu lebih memilih Ashura daripada Indra"

"Inugami, kau bisa membakar rumahku" kata Obito. Yokai anjing itu sangat marah sampai tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya telah mengeluarkan api. Inugami langsung menahan amarahnya ketika mendengar suara tenang Obito. Setiap kali dia membicarakan rubah itu dengan Obito. Entah kenapa yokai itu tidak melihat adanya dendam yang berlebihan di mata Obito terhadap rubah itu. Obito sepertinya jauh lebih membenci Ashura. Manusia memang seperti dia, tidak mudah melupakan saat diri mereka pernah menyayangi dan mempercayai seseorang. Tetapi, dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Inugami bersumpah atas jiwanya, meskipun Obito bisa memaafkan rubah itu. Tetapi, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan penghianatan itu. Rubah itu harus mati. Juga manusia lemah bernama Ashura. Dia akan mencari reinkarnasi Ashura lalu membunuhnya. Dia akan terus membunuhnya sampai dewa menjadi bosan untuk membuat orang itu bereinkarnasi lagi.

OoooO

"Hanya tinggal malam ini saja aku tinggal di apartemenmu, Naruto" kata Nagato sambil mengerjakan tugasnya di atas meja rendah di atas tatami. Padahal besok hari libur. Sementara Naruto masih asyik membaca manga sambil memakan beberapa tusuk Dango yang baru saja dibelinya. Naruto lebih suka makan Dango daripada belajar. Pemuda itu tidak pernah belajar. Sangat malas. Ia hanya berminat untuk berlatih Kyudo ketika di sekolah. Naruto hanya berlajar ketika memang ada tugas dan sudah sangat mendesak.

"Yah, sebaikanya kau segera pulang karena aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang dewasa yang masih diawasi oleh keluarganya"

"Sebenarnya aku bingung. Sudah dua malam bulan biru muncul. Dan ini adalah malam terakhir. Namun, kenapa tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padamu?" kata Nagato. Naruto berhenti membaca dan melihat sebentar pada Nagato dengan wajah malas. Ia menelan kunyahan Dango terakhirnya.

"Jadi, kau mau sesuatu terjadi padaku?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam klan kita? Sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Karena itulah Bibi menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu. Bahkan situasi klan kita saat ini menjadi sangat waspada"

"Hei, Nagato. Apakah kejadian di masa lalu bisa terhubung sampai sekarang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba serius. Nagato langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari buku lalu melihat Naruto dengan kaget.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku...sebenarnya merasa sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini..." Naruto terdiam beberapa detik ketika akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ia sedikit harus bertanya pada Nagato yang mungkin saja tahu. Ini lebih baik daripada bertanya pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nagato. Sepupunya itu mulai terlihat lebih serius. Naruto mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Apakah itu berarti kecemasan mereka selama ini tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui itu apa memang benar-benar ada?

"Aku...sering bermimpi melihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka. Tetapi, aku mendengar suaranya samar-samar. Hinata. Ashura. Laki-laki itu terbaring di atas tanah dengan...dada yang dipenuhi darah...Lalu, perempuan itu menangisinya..." Naruto berhenti karena sudah tidak bisa mengingat lebih jauh lagi. Mendengar sedikit cerita Naruto membuat Nagato sangat kaget. Ia tidak yakin apakah itu hanya mimpi bunga tidur atau mimpi yang menjadi sebuah pertanda. Jika mimpi Naruto benar-benar pertanda. Maka, semuanya sudah jelas bahwa alasan kenapa Minato dan Kushina menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Naruto adalah karena sepupunya itu pasti terlibat dengan masa lalu. Nagato tidak tahu apapun tentang semua kebenaran yang telah terjadi. Namun, ia tahu tentang cerita yang beredar dalam klan mereka bahwa beberapa orang dari klan mereka mungkin masih terhubung dengan masa lalu. Entah masa lalu yang seperti apa. Tapi, melihat bagaimana cemasnya orangtua Naruto. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi dahulu.

"Apa kau tahu itu mimpi apa?"

"...Tidak. Tapi, sepertinya ini sudah mulai jelas kenapa paman dan bibi menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu. Mungkin masa lalu masih mengejarmu" kata Nagato serius.

"Mengejarku?" seru Naruto kaget. Tidak mengerti. Masa lalu apa? Mengejarnya? Kenapa?

"Aku mau masuk ke kamar. Kau tidurlah" kata Nagato sambil terburu-buru membereskan buku-buknya di atas meja. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong karena perkataannya. Sementara itu, Nagato masuk ke kamar untuk menghubungi Minato dan Kushina. Ia harus menceritakan tentang mimpi aneh putra mereka.

OoooO

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat ia gunakan sebagai alas untuk kepalanya. Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela yang tak ia tutupi tirai. Ia selalu memandangi bulan biru itu sejak bulan aneh itu muncul. Semua hal yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Dari orangtuanya yang tiba-tiba menyuruh Nagato untuk mengawasinya. Perasaan anehnya ketika mengira kalau Sasuke seperti diikuti oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terjadi pada Nagato. Mimpi aneh yang terus muncul setiap kali ia tertidur. Siapa Hinata. Siapa Ashura. Siapa dua orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya itu. Bulan yang juga tiba-tiba berwarna biru. Percakapan siswi-siswi SMU di bus dua hari yang lalu tentang yokai. Bahkan angin yang berhembus pun membuatnya gelisah. Naruto merasa seperti deja vu. Dan ia tiba-tiba merasakan kalau ia sedang merindukan sesuatu. Benar-benar merindukannya. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu sesuatu itu apa. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan perasaan rindu yang begitu kuat ini.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya karena terlalu lelah berpikir. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, ia ingin melihat mimpi itu lebih jelas lagi. Siapa dua orang itu. Siapa perempuan yang menangis dalam mimpinya?

Naruto akhirnya tertidur sudah sangat lama. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Bulan biru menjadi lebih terang dari biasanya. Angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang membuat kedua jendela kamar Naruto terbuka hingga daun-daun momiji masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namun, pemuda itu terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya dan melihat kalau jendela kamarnya terbuka sangat lebar. Tirai berkibar sangat kencang. Dan momiji berwarna merah, juga kuning, menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Buku-buku di atas meja belajarnya terbuka karena tertiup angin. Beberapa anak panah yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya sebagai penghias juga berjatuhan. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, angin berhenti berhembus dan udara kembali seperti semula. Tenang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

OoooO

Pukul enam pagi ketika Naruto membuka matanya karena ia merasa kedinginan. Pemuda itu menoleh pelan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Pikirnya, kenapa jendela itu bisa terbuka? Naruto menguap pelan dan ingin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulut ketika tangan tersebut tak bisa ia gerakkan. Naruto terdiam sesaat karena bingung dan entah kenapa merasa cemas. Sebab ia merasa kalau tangan kanannya seperti tertindih. Naruto juga baru menyadari, kalau ada sesuatu di atas dadanya. Ia bahkan merasakan ada angin yang berhembus pelan di lehernya. Entah itu hantu atau apapun. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menoleh dengan wajah tegang ke sisi kanannya.

Naruto tidak bereaksi apapun ketika ternyata, yang membuat tangan kanannya seperti tertindih. Dadanya juga. Dan lehernya yang seperti ditiup oleh angin. Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama. Naruto kaget ketika ia menyadari kalau air matanya sedang mengalir. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ketika ia menatap wajah putih itu ada rasa sedih dan rindu yang tiba-tiba bangun dari hatinya. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada dadanya yang ternyata dipeluk sangat erat. Pantas saja ia merasa seperti tertindih. Itu bukan hantu. Itu bukan yokai. Itu bukan makhluk apapun yang menyeramkan. Bukan juga benda. Itu adalah...seorang gadis.

"Gadis?" gumam Naruto yang akhirnya sadar kalau ia terlalu lama kehilangan kesadarannya karena menatap perempuan aneh yang tiba-tiba telah berada di sisinya sambil memeluknya erat. Dengan satu teriakan yang sangat keras, Naruto langsung bangun dan duduk dengan tegang di atas tempat tidurnya.

"K-k-k-kenapa...a-a-a-a-ada...g-g-g-gadis...d-d-d-di tempat tidurku?...Aaaaaakh!" Naruto berteriak sekali lagi dan meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Daun-daun momiji yang tadinya bertaburan di atas tempat tidurnya langsung berterbangan. Kedua matanya terbelalak menatap seorang gadis yang sedang menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, terlihat seusianya, dengan gaun panjang dan terlihat merepotkan. Gaun dengan dua warna. Putih dan biru. Gadis itu lalu duduk dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Naruto melongo menatap gadis dengan pakaian aneh itu. Apa dia sedang bercosplay? Gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang putri kerajaan dalam cerita-cerita manga. Bagian depan rambut panjangnya terurai hingga hampir menyentuh lantai. Sebagian rambutnya menggulung dan dihiasi oleh sebuah Kanzashi putih yang terlihat menancap kuat pada rambut tersebut. Sebuah Kanzashi dengan lambang kepala rubah diujungnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap. Naruto menebak, mungkin ketika gadis itu berdiri, rambutnya dapat mencapai pinggang atau bahkan lebih panjang lagi. Pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung menggeleng cepat begitu mengingat posisinya saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Ketika ia melihat kembali ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Naruto yakin kalau gadis itu pasti masuk melalui jendela. Tapi siapa? Kenapa ia masuk sembarangan ke rumah orang? Kenapa dia berani tidur di tempat seorang laki-laki tak dikenal sambil memeluknya? Tunggu. Naruto yakin kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Tapi, apa mungkin gadis itu mengenalnya? Naruto kemudian baru menyadari kalau kamarnya berantakan. Buku-bukunya yang tertata rapi di atas meja berserakan dan ada beberapa yang jatuh di atas lantai. Anak-anak panah pun tergeletak begitu saja. Daun-daun momiji berwarna merah dan kuning juga berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Juga di atas tempat tidur. Kamarnya menjadi seperti tempat pembuangan sampah satu malam.

"Hei!" seru Naruto akhirnya. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih dekat ke arah gadis aneh yang masih duduk dengan mata terpejam di atas tempat tidurnya. Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi gugup karena gadis aneh itu. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dengan pertanyaan apa. Naruto baru saja akan membuat gerakan satu langkah lagi ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berkata pelan namun tegas.

"Aku mencium bau anjing gunung di sini" ujarnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi sedikit menunduk dan kedua matanya akhirnya membuka.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan matanya. Naruto mendengar suara Nagato berteriak memanggil namanya sambil membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Lalu, gadis di atas tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba...menghilang? Tidak. Gadis itu tidak menghilang. Gadis itu...berubah menjadi...seekor rubah putih dengan tiga ekor. Ketika Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagato, ia melihat seekor anjing besar berwarna coklat di samping sepupunya itu. Naruto, bahkan Nagato, tidak sempat untuk berteriak karena rubah dan anjing itu langsung saling menyerang. Yang Naruto pikirkan saat itu adalah...kamarnya. Ya. Kamarnya yang sebentar lagi akan hancur karena perkelahian dua binatang aneh yang tak dikenalnya.

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Nagato yang tubuhnya sudah menempeli tembok untuk menjauhkan diri dari perkelahian rubah dan anjing itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto juga berteriak. Mereka harus berteriak. Karena perkelahian dua binatang itu menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik.

Melihat kamarnya yang semakin berantakan. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Pemuda itu langsung berteriak sangat kencang.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BERKELAHI SETIAP MELIHAT ANJING?"

Teriakan Naruto membuat rubah itu langsung berhenti. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kalimat seperti itu yang harus keluar. Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau rubah itu selalu berkelahi ketika melihat anjing. Yokai anjing milik Nagato pun langsung berhenti pula. Rubah putih itu kemudian kembali menjadi gadis tadi. Sementara Naruto dan Nagato semakin kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Nagato kaget melihat anjing besar yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya tepat ketika beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto berteriak untuk kedua kalinya dan mereka segera berlari menuju kamar sepupunya itu. Nagato juga sangat kaget karena melihat rubah putih itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis manusia. Sementara Naruto yang sejak awal memang kaget, semakin kaget ketika rubah putih itu berubah kembali menjadi gadis tadi. Ini bukan mimpi. Mimpi tidak mungkin terasa sangat nyata seperti ini. Naruto tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tetapi, semuanya terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Semuanya benar-benar terjadi. Mereka adalah yokai. Pasti yokai. Mereka benar-benar nyata. Dan Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi ia harus berbuat apa saat ini selain rasa kagetnya yang semakin meningkat.

"Hei, kau. Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto serius pada gadis dengan gaun aneh itu. Akhirnya, ia harus memperjelas semua ini. Gadis itu seperti datang dari masa lalu. Pakaiannya yang aneh. Rambutnya yang terurai dan sebagian lagi tergulung sangat rapi. Dan tatapan matanya yang berwarna putih itu sangat lembut, juga tegas. Semuanya benar-benar seperti berasal dari masa lalu.

"Bagaimana caramu sampai bisa melupakanku, Ashura" katanya dengan wajah tegang dan menatap Naruto seperti ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Bahkan sebelum Naruto mengerjap, gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

OoooO

**[ to be continued ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**~BLUE MOON~ / PART 2**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisi****moto**

**Judul : Blue Moon**

**Author : Ciel Bocchan a.k.a Febi N Maulida**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Supernatural, Comedy, AU, Drama**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata mengamuk. Rubah itu pergi ke kuil Dewi Ootsutsuki hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Namun, dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk karena hubungan antara ia dan Ootsutsuki sudah tidak ada lagi. Karena Hinata bukan lagi pelayannya. Jadi, ia tidak bisa sembarangan untuk bertemu seorang Dewi. Sepuluh orang penjaga Dewa menghalagi jalannya.

"Ootsutsuki! Kau mau bersembunyi dariku? Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang juga, aku akan menghancurkan kuilmu!" teriak Hinata.

"Hei, rubah. Kau kembali liar setelah Dewi Ootsutsuki melepaskanmu sebagai pelayannya" kata salah satu penjaga.

"Dari awal aku memang liar seperti yang kalian pikirkan, bukan? Lagipula, dia yang memaksaku untuk menjadi pelayannya" seru Hinata. Gadis rubah itu kemudian melangkah lebih dekat menuju pintu kuil. Namun, sedikit gerakannya saja bisa membuat sepuluh penjaga itu ikut bergerak menghalangi jalannya. Hinata berdecak kesal. Ia memang tidak bisa masuk untuk bertemu Ootsutsuki sembarangan. Karena ia bukan lagi pelayan Ootsutsuki. Kalaupun ia mengacau lagi. Pemuda berambut kuning itu pasti juga akan ikut terseret.

"Ada pesan dari Dewi untuk gadis rubah" seru seorang pelayan Dewi Ootsutsuki sambil terbang rendah keluar dari pintu kuil. Hinata melihat pelayan itu. Itu gadis kelinci yang menggantikannya. Dulu, dia adalah salah satu pelayan Ootsutsuki juga. Sepertinya sekarang dia menggantikan Hinata sebagai pelayan kepercayaan Dewi itu. Bagi Hinata, untuk menjadi pelayan Dewi Ootsutsuki, seekor kelinci memang jauh lebih baik dari seekor rubah liar.

"Hinata-sama, saya senang melihat anda akhirnya kembali lagi" katanya dengan senyum yang ramah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hinata menatap satu lembar kertas dari Dewi Ootsutsuki.

Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan pergi dengan satu lembar kertas berisi tulisan Ootsutsuki. Gadis rubah itu kembali ke apartemen Uzumaki Naruto. Dan dua pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang duduk di atas tatami dengan wajah tegang.

OoooO

"I-i-i-ini...gila" gumam Nagato karena masih kaget. Ia dan Naruto duduk di atas tatami dengan wajah tegang. Apa yang baru saja terjadi benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa ia memelihara seekor anjing gunung besar tanpa menyadarinya? Aah, ternyata memang yokai anjing. Dan tentu saja masalah utama mereka sekarang bukan ada pada yokai anjingnya. Tetapi, masalah terbesar ada pada gadis rubah pemarah itu.

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi sejak gadis rubah bernama Hyuuga itu menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tatapan gadis itu seperti ini menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Rubah itu mengatakan kalau namanya adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga adalah klan yang dulu pernah merawatnya. Jadi, ia memaki nama itu sebagai nama klannya hingga saat ini. Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya. Penjelasan gadis itu tentang namanya sama sekali bukan masalah. Naruto yakin kalau ia benar-benar akan di makan hidup-hidup beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi, gadis Hyuuga itu langsung bergerak menjauh setelah menatapnya sangat lama. Gadis itu itu marah. Marah besar. Ia memaki-maki seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Entah siapa. Hyuuga Hinata berkata tentang semua hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Tentang janji dan sebagainya. Ketika gadis rubah itu perlahan mulai meredam emosinya. Ia akhirnya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Siapa kau?"

"N-N-Naruto. U-Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto yang saat itu masih menempeli punggungnya pada dinding karena takut dengan gadis itu. Sementara Nagato yang berada tidak jauh di sampingnya masih juga menempeli tembok dan ikut mendengarkan makian Hyuuga Hinata.

"Jangan menempeli anjing gunung itu, Ashura. Kau sudah berjanji padaku" katanya sebelum ia tiba-tiba menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Naruto melongo. Juga Nagato. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah duduk tegang di atas tatami di ruang tamu. Sementara yokai anjing Nagato langsung meminta maaf pada mereka karena membuat keributan dan kamar Naruto berantakan. Yokai itu memperkenalkan namanya. Yamainu. Anjing gunung yang menjaga Nagato sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tetapi, Naruto bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk penasaran pada yokai anjing Nagato. Pemuda itu hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat ini. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apakah gadis rubah bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu pergi untuk seterusnya?

"Saya mencium bau rubah semakin mendekat" kata Yamainu tiba-tiba. Suaranya sedikit membuat dua pemuda yang sedang dipenuhi kekagetan itu sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Aah, sebaiknya kau tidak di sini dulu. Kalian bisa membuat apartemanku hancur" kata Naruto. Yamainu mengerti dan segera pergi tepat setelah Hyuuga Hinata mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Nagato bergerak untuk membukakan pintu. Kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Hyuuga Hinata hanya berdiri menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda itu bukan Ashura. Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya saja, jiwanya memang adalah jiwa Ashura. Hinata membaca iai surat dari Ootsutsuki selama perjalanan kembali ke apartemen Naruto.

_Dia telah dilahirkan kembali seperti yang kau minta. Tetapi, sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Dia bukan lagi Ashura meskipun jiwanya memang adalah jiwa milik pria manusia yang kau cintai itu. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Kalau ketika dia dilahirkan kembali. Maka, ingatannya tentang masa lalu akan terhapus. Jangan membuat pemuda itu dalam masalah._

Lihat? Isi surat Ootsutsuki sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dia menyampaikan semuanya hanya dengan surat singkat seperti itu selama ratusan tahun ia menunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan sampai ingatan Ashura bisa hilang dan benar-benar menjadi Uzumaki Naruto si rambut kuning jabrik itu? Ia menunggu reinkarnasi Ashura selama hampir tiga ratus tahun dan ketika pria itu telah dilahirkan kembali. Dia menjadi tidak seperti yang ia inginkan. Dia bukan lagi Ashura meskipun jiwa mereka sama. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Hanya pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata warna biru safir bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto kaget ketika gadis rubah itu tiba-tiba sudah duduk sangat dekat tepat di sampingnya. Hyuuga Hinata memegang sisi kiri leher Naruto untuk melihat sebuah tanda yang ada di belakang leher. Seharusnya tanda kontrak mereka masih ada, bukan? Kalau pemuda itu itu benar-benar reinkarnasi Ashura, maka tanda kontrak itu...

"Masih ada" gumam Hinata pelan namun kaget. Sebuah tanda kontrak berbentuk bulan sabit masih jelas ada di sana. Hyuuga Hinata juga memiliki tanda itu di lehernya. Di tempat yang sama juga. Itu adalah tanda dari kontrak yang pernah ia dan Ashura lakukan di masa lalu.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto gagap karena takut. Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari leher Naruto. Gadis rubah itu tiba-tiba menunduk dengan wajah sedih di samping Naruto. Menghadap sisi kiri lengan pemuda itu. Naruto melihat ke arah Nagato dengan wajah heran. Sementara sepupunya itu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cemas juga. Kenapa gadis rubah itu tiba-tiba terlihat sangat sedih?

"Kau melupakanku" gumam Hinata dengan air matanya yang sudah tumpah. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak menangis. Ia memang tidak pernah menangis. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya menangis kecuali pria manusia bernama Ashura yang sekarang telah dilahirkan kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Ia ingin marah. Ia ingin memukul kepala pemuda berambut kuning itu sampai jiwa Ashura di dalam dirinya benar-benar terbangun. Tetapi Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya. Gadis itu tidak ingin menyakiti Uzumaki Naruto hanya karena keinginan sepihak. Menyalahkan Ootsutsuki pun tidak ada gunanya. Dahulu, ia yang memaksa Ootsutsuki agar bagaimanapun caranya, Ashura harus dilahirkan kembali. Entah menjadi siapapun. Asalkan dia tetap Ashura. Maka Hinata akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun. Dan sekarang, inilah akibatnya. Ashura terlahir kembali tanpa mengingat apapun. Terlahir kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Tetapi, ia tetap mencintai Ashura seperti apapun dia. Entah dia bereinkarnasi sebagai apa dan siapa. Hinata bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Bahwa detak jantung Uzumaki Naruto adalah detak yang sama yang dimiliki Ashura. Ashura benar-benar telah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Hinata akan tetap menunggu dan mencintainya. Sampai kapapun. Menjadi siapapun dia di kemudian hari nanti. Ashura atau Uzumaki Naruto. Ia mencintai keduanya.

"Apa yang...kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sangat hati-hati ketika Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya dari arah samping. Naruto hanya duduk menghadap Nagato dengan wajah kaget dan takut. Nagato juga hanya bisa menatap cemas pada sepupunya itu. Sementara Hyuuga Hinata menangis. Gadis rubah itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu belakang Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakannya. Naruto memang adalah Ashura. Bahkan tanpa simbol kontrak mereka. Hinata akan selalu mengenali siapa orang dia cintai. Dia tetaplah Ashura. Bukan. Bukan lagi Ashura. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang akan ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

Naruto terdiam ketika merasakan bagaimana kesedihan Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Atau mungkin yang benar adalah. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa Hyuuga Hinata. Ketika akhirnya Naruto menyadarinya. Di dalam mimpinya, nama Hinata muncul. Juga nama Ashura. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama Ashura. Lalu, gadis rubah itu berbicara seolah-olah mereka telah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Bahwa ia telah melupakannya. Itu berarti kalau sebelumnya, Naruto mengenal gadis itu. Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun meski ketika melihat Hyuuga Hinata, ia juga merasa kalau ia mengenal gadis rubah itu. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa. Tetapi, pemuda itu yakin kalau Hyuuga Hinata sangat mengenalnya. Ia juga yakin kalau dirinya pernah mengenal gadis rubah itu.

"Ashura...m-maksudku, Naruto" kata Hyuuga Hinata akhirnya. Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dari Uzumaki Naruto setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Lihat ini" katanya lagi. Hinata lalu memperlihatkan bagian belakang lehernya yang juga memiliki tanda berbentuk bulan sabit. Naruto tertegun ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memperlihatkan bagian belakang lehernya. Rambut panjangnya tak menutupi leher karena sudah tergulung rapi. Hanya bagian depan rambutnya saja yang dibiarkan terurai. Naruto melihatnya. Sebuah tanda berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Kau juga memilikinya. Dia tempat yang sama" ujar Hinata.

"Hah? Aku juga? Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya tanda seperti itu..."

"Biar aku lihat" kata Nagato cepat. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melihat bagian belakang leher sepupunya itu.

"Ada. Sebuah tanda berbentuk bulan sabit" kata Nagato dengan ekspresi kaget. Dia kemudian kembali duduk. Menjaga jarak dengan dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Hinata

"...Tidak"

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau yang membuatkannya untukku" kejar Hinata sambil menunduk sedikit agar Naruto bisa melihat Kanzashi yang berada di rambutnya. Gadis itu kembali menatap Naruto dengan harapan kalau pemuda itu bisa mengingatnya sedikit saja.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto semakin heran. Melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Hinata akhirnya diam. Naruto heran. Pikirnya, dia membuat Kanzashi itu untuk Hyuuga Hinata? Kapan? Kenapa? Dan lagi, kenapa mereka memiliki tanda yang sama di tempat yang sama? Naruto ingin bertanya semuanya pada Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika berpikir kalau semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Dari mana Hyuuga Hinata datang? Kenapa gadis itu menemuinya? Dan lagi, gadis itu bukan manusia.

"Ini semua gara-gara Ootsutsuki. Seharusnya dia mengatakan ini sejak awal. Kalau ingatan Ashura akan hilang ketika nanti dia dilahirkan kembali" gumam Hinata marah. Gadis itu bergeser sampai benar-benar dekat dengan Naruto. Tepat dan menempeli sisi kiri tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa hambar. Membiarkan Hyuuga Hinata bersandar padanya. Ia akan menghindar jika gadis lain yang melakukannya. Tetapi, Hinata entah kenapa berbeda. Keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya nyaman. Mereka seperti dua sahabat lama yang akhirnya bertemu kembali.

Ponsel Nagato tiba-tiba berdering sangat kencang. Hyuuga Hinata yang sangat kaget langsung berdiri sambil menarik tangan Naruto kemudian berdiri di depan pemuda itu dengan sikap melindungi. Beberapa saat, Naruto sekali lagi hanya bisa kaget ketika Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dengan sikap melindungi tersebut. Sementara Nagato, kaget karena gerakan cepat Hinata.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Hinata serius

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata heran. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat pada Nagato. Lalu, dua pemuda itu sama-sama tersenyum, menahan tawa. Nagato yakin kalau Hinata benar-benar datang dari masa lalu. Sementara Naruto, menahan tawa karena melihat sikap siaga Hyuuga Hinata untuk melindunginya karena dering kencang dari ponsel Nagato.

"I-itu suara ponselku" kata Nagato dengan wajah takut. Hinata menatap pemuda berambut merah itu tajam.

"Kau...berbau anjing gunung itu" kata Hinata sinis. Nagato refleks mengendus-endus kedua tangannya. Ia memang belum mandi. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak mencium bau anjing raksasa tadi dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mungkin itu Ibu" kata Naruto menghentikan tatapan sinis Hinata pada sepupunya itu. Nagato berhenti mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke kamar. Mengambil ponsel. Kushina menelponnya. Nagato langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya tentang ini" kata Naruto

"Kenapa? Kita sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Dia bisa saja membahayakanmu" sahut Nagato sementara ponsel terus berbunyi. Hinata menatap waspada pada benda mungil yang dipegang Nagato. Ia tahu dering kencang itu berasal dari sana.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membahayakan Ashura" sahut Hinata marah mendengar tuduhan Nagato terhadapnya.

"Aku bukan Ashura" koreksi Naruto

"Aku tidak akan pernah membahayakan Naruto" ulang Hinata. Gadis itu menatap sinis pada Nagato. Lalu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Nagato menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata tetap berdiri mendengarkannya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi...Huh? Iya, ponsel Naruto sepertinya mati...Tidak ada siapapun kecuali kami berdua. Bibi ingin berbicara dengannya?...Um. Baiklah. Ya...Bulan biru itu sama sekali tidak membahayakan Naruto" kata Nagato sambil melihat ke arah Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda itu akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kushina tentang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau berbicara sendiri?" tanya Hinata dengan kening mengerut. Curiga.

"Ini? Ponsel. Aku berbicara dengan Ibu Naruto" jelas Nagato. Hinata menghentikan sikap siaganya. Gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Hinata menyadari kalau sekarang dunia sudah berubah. Semua orang memakai pakaian yang aneh.

"Sudah waktunya sarapan. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan sebelum pulang. Naruto, bicaralah apa yang harus kau bicarakan dengan gadis ini. Aku yakin kau punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuknya. Dan lagi...dia terus menempelimu seperti permen karet" kata Nagato lalu berjalan menuju dapur kecil apartemen Naruto.

Naruto bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gadis rubah ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Meskipun gadis itu mengenalnya dan walaupun Naruto juga memang merasa sangat mengenal gadis itu. Namun, semuanya terlihat dan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Melihat pakaian Hyuuga Hinata saja membuat Naruto bingung harus bertanya apa pada gadis itu. Pertanyaan yang paling penting yang harus ia tanyakan lebih dulu. Seperti yang dikatakan Nagato. Ia memang punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk gadis rubah.

"Ashura..."suara lembut Hyuuga Hinata akhirnya terdengar ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Gadis itu berbalik lalu memeluk Naruto. Lagi. Kali ini pelukannya lebih erat. Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menolak dan mendorong bahu Hyuuga Hinata agar menjauh darinya. Karena ia juga ingin memeluk gadis itu. Ia juga merindukan gadis itu. Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Ashura?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali teringat dengan mimpinya. Dua orang dalam mimpinya. Itu adalah Ashura dan Hinata. Ashura yang berlumuran darah dan Hinata yang menangis di sisi tubuh itu. Naruto menyadari kalau dalam mimpinya itu benar-benar adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba bisa mengingat wajah yang basah karena air mata itu. Itu wajah putih milik Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, wajah Ashura, ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Namun Naruto merasa seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa kalau itu adalah dirinya.

"Kau adalah Ashura...di masa lalu" jawab Hinata. Gadis itu melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya kembali sedih. Kedua matanya menatap Naruto sedih.

"Apa kau ingin bilang kalau aku adalah reinkarnasi?"

"Ya"

"Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari pria bernama Ashura itu?"

"Ya"

"...Lalu, kau siapa?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu melihat ada sinar kaget di mata Hinata ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Ketika orang yang sangat ia cintai tidak lagi mengenalinya dan akhirnya ini akan tiba juga. Pertanyaan seperti itu pasti akhirnya akan muncul juga.

"Aku pasti akan mengembalikan ingatanmu tentangku" kata Hyuuga Hinata kemudian. Gadis itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Menjawab pertanyaannya hanya akan membuat Hinata semakin sakit ketika ia harus memulai cerita panjang tentang mereka pada Naruto yang sudah tak mengingat apapun lagi tentang masa lalunya. Tentang pertemuan mereka. Tentang segalanya. Tentang ia dan gadis rubah bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

OoooO

Uchiha Obito masih duduk di beranda rumahnya dengan hakama hitam itu. Pria itu sama sekali tidak tidur sejak bulan biru terakhir. Tetapi, ia bisa merasakan kalau malam tadi rubah itu sudah benar-benar kembali untuk mencari Ashura. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa menemukan di mana reinkarnasi Ashura. Dan melacak di mana keberadaan rubah itu saat ini. Apakah dia telah bertemu reinkarnasi Ashura atau tidak.

Inugami mendatangi Obito. Menyuruh tuannya itu untuk istirahat.

"Kami belum menemukan mereka. Rubah itu dan Ashura" kata Inugami.

Obito akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia sudah menutup dirinya selama tiga hari terakhir sejak bulan biru itu muncul. Ia harus kembali pada kehidupannya seperti biasa. Kehidupan yang normal.

"Hari ini libur. Apa anda mau jalan-jalan keluar?" tanya Inugami mengikuti langkah Obito menuju kamarnya.

"Ya. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu rubah itu. Dia tidak bisa membohongiku dengan wujud apapun"

"Apa sebaiknya kita mencarinya di rumah klan Hyuuga juga? Mungkin dia mendatangi keluarga itu. Biar bagaimanapun, klan itu pernah merawatnya dahulu"

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan tahu apakah orang-orang di masa lalu berinkarnasi kembali sekalipun itu adalah Hyuuga yang pernah merawatnya. Ia hanya perduli pada Ashura. Menemukan Ashura adalah tujuan utamanya ketika kembali ke dunia ini"

"Kabuto dan Guren masih mencarinya. Mereka pasti akan segera menemukannya" kata Inugami

"Ya. Mereka harus menemukannya. Dan aku harus mengambil kembali rubah itu dari Ashura"

OoooO

Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba melihat ke segala arah dengan wajah kaget. Ia bisa merasakannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kalau ia mendengar suara Indra. Gadis itu cemas. Mungkinkah Indra juga dilahirkan kembali? Kalau Indra dilahirkan kembali, maka, Inugami juga pasti berada di sisinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran. Mereka sudah kembali duduk menunggu Nagato yang sedang memasak. Tapi seperti yang Nagato katakan tadi. Kalau Hinata benar-benar menempelinya. Gadis itu hanya duduk tepat disampingnya sejak tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak membuat jarak yang jauh antara ia dan Naruto. Naruto hanya melirik ke arah gadis itu sesekali. Ia menjadi sangat penasaran seperti apa dirinya di masa lalu. Dan seperti apa hubungannya dengan gadis rubah itu. Ketika Naruto melihat gadis itu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia berpikir, bahwa Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar cantik. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Sangat cantik. Ia suka melihat rambut Hinata yang menunggulung. Ia juga suka melihat sebagian rambut gadis rubah itu terurai di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Ketika melihat Kanzashi yang menancap kuat di rambut gadis itu, Naruto sedikit tersenyum mengingat kalau dirinyalah yang membuatkan benda itu untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Tetapi, tidak mungkin ia sampai membuatkan seorang gadis rubah sebuah Kanzashi jika hubungan mereka dahulu hanyalah seperti dua orang yang saling mengenal sewajarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya kemudian dengan senyum kecil.

"Ano...Hyuuga-san..."

"Panggil saja aku Hinata"

"Y-ya. Hinata-san"

"Hanya Hinata, Ashura...Maksudku, Naruto. Aku tidak suka kau menambahkan apapun di belakang namaku" katanya

"Aaah, baiklah. Aku mau bertanya tentang tanda yang ada di belakang leher kita." Hinata menatap pemuda itu serius.

"Itu segel kontrak. Dulu, aku dan Ashura membuat kontrak dihadapan dewa"

"Kenapa...kau dan Ashura membuat kontrak? Bahkan dihadapan dewa?"

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa kami tidak akan pernah terpisahkan dan saling mengkhianati. Banyak manusia dan yokai yang saling mengkhianati. Karena itu banyak di antara mereka yang akhirnya membuat kontrak. Kau adalah tuanku. Semua yokai yang bersama manusia disebut sebagai pelayan karena keberadaan mereka memang adalah untuk mengabdi pada manusia yang memelihara mereka. Tetapi, aku dan Ashura membuat kontrak bukan karena kami takut jika salah satu dari kami berkhianat" jelas Hinata

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu hanya sebagai tanda bahwa kami saling memiliki. Bahkan tanpa kontrak itupun, aku tidak akan pernah berkhianat padanya. Segel kontrak itu juga dibuat agar tidak ada yokai lain yang akan mengambil Ashura dariku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kontrak itu adalah bukti. Dan Ashura adalah satu-satunya yang boleh memilikiku." Naruto tertegun mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Bahkan tanpa ia tanyakan pun, ia sudah tahu hubungan seperti apa yang pernah terjadi antara Hyuuga Hinata dan dirinya sebelum bereinkarnasi. Karena itukah ia begitu merindukan gadis rubah itu? Karena itukah ia menangis saat pertama kali menatap wajah Hyuuga Hinata? Karena itukah alasan Hyuuga Hinata kembali padanya sekarang? Karena kontrak. Karena ia dan Hyuuga Hinata pernah saling mencintai? Ia dan gadis rubah itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau bisa menjadi siapapun yang kau inginkan, Ashura. Aku akan tetap menemukanmu. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Aku selalu berada dipihakmu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Ketika kau menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Maka aku harus tetap mencintaimu. Menjadi siapapun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah cintaku. Karena itu, tepatilah janjimu padaku bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku. Selamanya" ujar Hinata sambil menatapnya. Naruto lagi-lagi tertegun menatap gadis itu. Kata-kata Hinata membuatnya ingin mengingat kembali segala yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang boleh memilikiku, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Hinata. Gadis rubah itu kemudian tersenyum lalu mencium Naruto tepat di bibir pemuda itu. Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Pemuda itu terdiam bagaikan patung. Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum lagi padanya setelah mencium Naruto meskipun itu hanya ciuman yang sangat singkat. Naruto dengan wajah kaget menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Ketika Hyuuga Hinata menciumnya, meskipun hanya sebentar. Saat itulah Naruto merasa kalau gadis rubah itu sangat mencintainya. Kalau perasaan Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar seperti apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Itu...ciuman pertamaku" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar

"Huh?" Hinata menatap Naruto heran

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto setelah benar-benar sadar dari perasaannya yang hanyut karena gadis rubah itu. Pemuda bermata biru safir itu bergerak sedikit menjauh dan melihat kaget pada Hinata.

"Ciuman pertama? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku sudah menjaganya dengan hati-hati selama tujuh belas tahun dan kau merebutnya dengan sangat mudah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gerutu Naruto berlebihan. Seolah ia telah kehilangan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ashu...Naruto, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau menggerutu karena tadi aku menciummu" kata Hinata dingin.

"Tentu saja karena itu. Memangnya ada yang lain..." Naruto langsung berhenti berbicara ketika Hinata sudah menatapnya marah. Gadis itu menatapnya seperti ingin memangsa Naruto saat itu juga.

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena itu?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menatap Naruto tajam. Dalam hatinya Naruto berteriak frustasi. 'Hanya', katanya?

"Kita sudah berciuman bahkan lebih dari seribu kali. Dan sekarang kau marah padaku? Itu hanya ciuman biasa. Kita bahkan sudah pernah..."

"T-t-t-tunggu! Berhenti!" seru Naruto sampai pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan kagetnya. Hinata mendongak ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan..."

"Apa?" sahut Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto

"Huh?...Tidur bersama?"

"Ya. Hanya tidur bersama"

"Hanya?" Naruto berteriak tertahan. Kaget.

"Ya. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Aaah, kau pasti berpikir kalau kita tidur bersama seperti suami istri"

"...Bukan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati

"Kata Ashura, kami tidak boleh melakukan itu sebelum menikah." Naruto melongo. Pemuda itu berpikir. Seperti itukah cara berpikir dirinya di masa lalu?

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, dia hanya menemaniku tidur saja"

"Dia Ayahmu atau apa? Dan kenapa kau harus ditemani?"

"Ashura juga ingin aku menemaninya tidur. Apa aku Ibu atau apanya?" gadis rubah itu malah membalas Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu akhirnya menghela nafas. Setidaknya, ia tidak pernah meniduri seorang gadis yang bukan istrinya meskipun itu di masa lalu. Naruto hanya heran. Apakah semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Ashura? Bahwa masih ada batasan yang tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum menjadi suami istri.

Naruto akhirnya menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tamu. Tepat saat penyiaran berita. Pemuda itu kaget karena ternyata malam tadi ada badai singkat yang terjadi sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Pasti karena Hyuuga Hinata telah kembali. Karena itu badai muncul lagi meskipun hanya sebentar. Naruto ingin bertanya pada Hyuuga Hinata tentang bagaimana gadis itu bisa menemukannya ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati si gadis rubah sedang memelototi televisi dengan mulut melongo.

"Hyuu...Hinata" panggil Naruto

"Naruto. Kenapa ada banyak orang di dalam benda itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah seolah-olah seperti sedang melihat malaikat. Takjub. Naruto tertawa hambar. Pemuda itu akhirnya bertanya untuk lebih memastikan.

"Apa kau reinkarnasi juga?." Pertanyaan Naruto langsung membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Gadis rubah itu lalu menjawab, " Tentu saja bukan."

"Hah? Jadi? Usiamu..."

"Usiaku? Aah, Ashura juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama"

"Berapa?"

"Saat aku bersama Ashura, usiaku sekitar seratus tahun. Seharusnya sekarang empat ratus..."

"Empat ratus tahun? Kau? Dengan wajah seperti itu empat ratus tahun? Kau pasti membohongiku. Tidak mungkin kau bisa hidup selama itu" Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh gadis rubah itu. Bahkan sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku bukan manusia. Aku yokai. Aku tidak akan menua seperti kalian" kata Hinata dengan wajah biasa setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti itu. Yah, setidaknya luar biasa bagi manusia biasa seperti Naruto.

"Astaga! Benarkah? Kau tidak bisa menua dan bisa hidup selama empat ratus tahun?"

"Daya hidup yokai jauh melebihi manusia. Apalagi yokai dengan kekuatan tingkat tinggi. Kami bahkan bisa hidup selama ribuan tahun"

"Naruto, sebenarnya ini di dunia mana?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna pertanyaan Hinata. Begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan gadis rubah itu, Naruto langsung tertawa kecil kemudian menjawab, "Ini tahun dua ribu empat belas"

"Woah! Terdengar sangat jauh dari tempatku datang"

"Tentu saja. Kau datang dari masa tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum aku lahir. Tapi, di mana kau selama tiga ratus tahun itu?" tanya Naruto yang memang sejak tadi penasaran. Kemana gadis rubah itu berkeliaran selama tiga ratus tahun tanpa mengetahui perkembangan dunia?

Hinata baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto ketika bel apartemen Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi. Gadis rubah itu langsung berdiri dengan cepat. Tepat di depan Naruto. Melindungi pemuda itu. Naruto mendongak menatap punggung Hyuuga Hinata. Pikirnya, kenapa sejak tadi Hyuuga Hinata selalu terlihat melindunginya?

"Itu hanya bunyi bel apartemen ini. Sepertinya ada tamu" kata Naruto sambil berdiri. Pemuda itu hendak melangkah menuju pintu ketika ia menoleh kembali dan Hyuuga Hinata berjalan mengikutinya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tidak akan ada bahaya di sini. Sebaiknya kau duduk lagi dan menunggu Nagato selesai memasak. Aku akan membuka pintu. Mungkin itu teman sekolahku." Tanpa bertanya atau membantah. Hinata kembali duduk kembali seperti sebelumnya. Gadis rubah itu baru saja duduk dan diam ketika hidungnya mencium bau harum yang sangat menyengat tepat ketika Naruto membuka pintu. Tetapi, ia tidak bergerak. Ia tetap duduk seperti yang Naruto katakan. Untung saja bau harum itu tidak sampai menutupu bau Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata masih merasakan bau yang sama dengan tubuh Ashura dan Naruto. Bau mereka tidak berbeda.

"Oh, Ino" kata Nagato yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa hasil makanannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja rendah di atas tatami. Tepat ketika Naruto membawa Ino masuk ke ruang tamu. Hinata menatap tajam pada Yamanaka Ino yang sedang tersenyum sambil berbicara pelan dengan Naruto.

"Nagato-san, kau masih di sini?" tanya Ino ketika melihat Nagato yang sedang meletakkan sarapan pagi di atas meja. Gadis Yamanaka itu ingin bertanya lagi ketika baru menyadari kalau bukan hanya mereka bertiga di apartemen Naruto. Ada seorang gadis aneh dengan gaun seperti putri-putri dalam manga. Cosplay? Pikir Ino ketika melihat Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu ketika Ino melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" bisik Ino pelan pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto bingung ia harus menjawab apa ketika Yamanaka Ino bertanya padanya. Pemuda itu tahu kalau Ino pasti merasa aneh juga dengan penampilan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Dia...ngng..."

"Menjauh darinya, manusia aneh!" sahut Hinata akhirnya. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menarik Naruto menjauh dari Ino sementara ia berdiri di depan pemuda itu. Hinata harus berhati-hati terhadap siapapun yang bisa menutupi bau tubuh Uzumaki Naruto. Karena jika dia kehilangan bau pemuda itu. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menemukannya. Karena hal itu pernah terjadi juga pada Ashura. Beberapa bau yang sangat kuat dapat menutupi bau orang tersebut. Meskipun saat ini Hinata masih bisa mengenali bau Naruto. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menjamin kalau bau tubuh pemuda itu tidak akan terhalangi oleh manusia lain. Gadis rubah itu hanya tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Dulu ia pernah kehilangan bau Ashura. Dan itu akhirnya berakibat sangat fatal. Apalagi sekarang Naruto hanya manusia biasa tanpa kemampuan apapun. Kemampuannya mungkin jauh di bawah Ashura yang walaupun dia juga manusia biasa tetapi memiliki keterampilan yang luar biasa jika dibandingkan dengan manusia lainnya.

"Hinata..." Naruto ingin menjelaskan situasi ini secepat mungkin karena Hyuuga Hinata bisa saja menyerang Ino kapanpun ia mau. Tetapi, ia langsung diam begitu Hinata menoleh padanya dengan kedua mata yang berubah menjadi warna coklat. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Dia...tetangga baru" kata Naruto cepat sambil menarik tangan Hinata sampai gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya. Hinata mengerti. Itu adalah perintah agar ia diam. Genggaman Naruto di tangannya mengingatkannya pada Ashura. Ashura-nya yang dulu. Dan sekarang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Oooh" Ino langsung mengangguk meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat heran. Tetangga seperti apakah yang pagi-pagi begini sudah memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu. Dan lagi, astaga! Ino kaget melihat penampilan rambut gadis itu. Tetapi, Ino juga berpikir sama seperti yang Naruto pikirkan ketika melihat Hyuuga Hinata. Bahwa gadis itu benar-benar cantik.

"Ino, kau bisa sarapan di sini jika mau" kata Nagato yang telah selesai membawa semua masakannya di atas meja. Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Gadis itu sebenarnya datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaan Naruto setelah Uchiha Itachi meminta langsung padanya untuk melihat Naruto. Karena akan mencurigakan kalau Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya duduk berdampingan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Untuk menjaga kalau gadis itu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh terhadap Ino. Naruto tidak ingin gadis biasa seperti Ino terlibat hal mistis seperti ini. Naruto ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata ketika tangan gadis itu menolak untuk dilepas. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan kening mengerut.

"Sebentar saja. Aku masih terlalu merindukan semua hal yang pernah kita lakukan" gumam Hinata padanya. Wajah gadis rubah itu terlihat sedih lagi. Naruto menghela nafas dan akhirnya tetap mengenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Kau baru pindah hari ini?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata.

"Sejak aku menginap di sini dia sudah menghuni salah satu kamar apartemen yang kosong. Karena dia masih baru, jadi aku dan Naruto mengajaknya sarapan bersama" kata Nagato sambil bersiap-siap untuk makan. Naruto tersenyum kaku sambil membenarkan kata-kata Nagato. Ino kemudian mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah aneh. Bukan aneh terhadap temannya itu. Tetapi, pada gadis yang terus berada di sampingnya.

"Itadakimasu" ujar Nagato membuka sarapan pagi mereka. Ino menyahutkan hal yang sama. Juga Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Hinata yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu kadang menjadi pendiam. Tetapi bisa kapan saja menjadi ribut.

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa makan kalau terus menggenggam tanganmu" bisik Naruto pelan ke arah gadis itu. Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalnya.

"Oh. Makanlah yang banyak" katanya sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin sayur, bukan? Biar aku yang memakannya. Kau bisa ambil daging bagianku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil lalu memisahkan sayur dan daging yang dicampur oleh Nagato ke dalam mangkuk kosong. Hyuuga Hinata tertegun. Ia senang. Meskipun Naruto tidak mengingatnya. Tetapi, pemuda itu masih bisa mengingat beberapa hal kecil tentangnya. Setidaknya, Naruto tidak benar-benar melupakannya. Ashura harus kembali padanya. Jiwanya pada Naruto harus terbangun. Dengan begitu Hinata bisa yakin untuk tetap hidup. Kalaupun seandainya Naruto tidak akan pernah membangkitkan kembali jiwa Ashura yang berarti dia tidak akan mengingat Hyuuga Hinata selamanya. Namun, gadis rubah itu akan tetap berada di sisinya. Karena ia hidup hanya untuk Ashura. Dan sekarang, ia akan hidup untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Demi pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

"Omong-omong Ino, kenapa kau ke sini pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah mulai sarapan.

"...Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Apa pagi ini Sasuke-kun sudah menelponmu?"

"Huh? Tidak. Kenapa dia harus menghubungiku?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Nagato sesekali melihat ke arah Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda itu sejak tadi sebenarnya ingin memarahi Naruto masalah gadis rubah itu. Kenapa Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja sekarang? Sepupunya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau ia harus menyuruh Hyuuga Hinata pergi. Naruto bahkan terlihat nyaman berada berasama gadis itu. Gadis rubah itu terus menempeli Naruto. Membuat semuanya seolah-olah Naruto adalah miliknya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun. Gadis rubah itu bisa menyerang siapa saja sesukanya. Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto pikirkan? Apakah waktu yang ia berikan selama ia berada di dapur tadi benar-benar Naruto gunakan dengan baik untuk berbicara pada Hyuuga Hinata? Dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sepupunya itu malah memberikan semua daging bagiannya pada Hyuuga Hinata sementara ia hanya makan sayur, nasi, dan kacang-kacangan yang hanya ia berikan sedikit bumbu tanpa rasa yang lain.

"Oya, kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu? Aku Yamanaka Ino. Teman Naruto" kata Ino membuka pembicaraannya sendiri. Sejak tadi ia memang ingin mengajak Hyuuga Hinata mengobrol.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Tetangga baru Naruto" ujar Hinata tanpa melihat pada Ino. Ia tidak suka pada Ino. Pada gadis manapun yang dekat dengan Naruto. Bau dari seorang gadis lebih kuat dari bau lelaki. Mereka bisa menutupi bau Uzumaki Naruto jika pemuda itu terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Apa kau suka cosplay?" tanya Ino. Kali ini Hinata melihat pada gadis itu.

"Apa? Cos...apa?"

"Karena kau berpakaian seperti itu. Jadi, kupikir kau suka bercosplay"

"Pakaianku?" Hinata langsung melihat pakaiannya sendiri. Ada apa dengan pakaiannya?

"Dia tidak suka bercosplay, Ino. Pagi ini dia hanya iseng memakai gaun seperti itu" Naruto menengahi pembicaraan dua gadis itu. Hinata bisa saja berbicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi aku menyukai gaunmu itu Hyuuga-san. Warnanya cantik. Juga rambut panjangmu. Sejak kapan kau memanjangkan mereka?" tanya Ino lagi. Ia tidak tahan untuk memuji gadis Hyuuga itu. Karena zaman sekarang, hampir tidak ada lagi gadis yang memanjangkan rambut sampai benar-benar panjang seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Rambut gadis itu bahkan sudah melewati pinggangnya.

"Sudah sangat lama" jawab Hinata sambil terus mengunyah dagingnya. Ino mengangguk takjub. Tebaknya, pasti Hinata telah memanjangkan rambut itu sejak kecil.

"Hyuuga-san, kau..."

"Ino, selesaikan dulu sarapanmu" kata Naruto memotong kalimat Ino. Ino melongos dengan bibir manyun. Gadis itu akhirnya melanjutkan sarapan.

Naruto sesekali melirik pada Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis rubah itu makan dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti suasana ini. Dimana ada manusia biasa yang tak boleh mengetahui dirinya. Naruto melihat pada daging yang tadi telah ia pisahkan dari sayur untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali sarapan sambil terus mengawasi Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara dengan sangat yakin kalau Hyuuga Hinata pasti tidak memakan sayuran. Meskipun logikanya, rubah memang tidak memakan sayur. Dan kenapa pula dengan sukarela ia memberikan daging bagiannya pada gadis rubah itu. Naruto merasa kalau jiwa Ashura yang ada dalam dirinya benar-benar nyata. Naruto semakin yakin kalau dirinya memang adalah reinkarnasi dari pria bernama Ashura itu. Bahkan tanda segel kontrak antara ia dan Hinata benar-benar di belakang lehernya. Naruto tidak pernah tahu kalau ia memiliki tanda seperti itu. Ayah dan Ibunya juga tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang tanda di lehernya tersebut.

Tetapi, Naruto tetap tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menerima gadis rubah itu dengan mudah. Meskipun ia reiknarnasi atau apapun itu. Bukankah semuanya sudah tak sama seperti dulu? Walaupun dulu ia mungkin sangat mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, tetapi keadaan telah berubah. Naruto bukan Ashura meskipun jiwa mereka sama. Meskipun Hyuuga Hinata kembali lagi untuk menemuinya. Untuk menemukan jiwa Ashura. Tapi Naruto hanya bisa memikirkan satu orang yang ia sukai saat ini. Ada. Gadis itu. Yang sejak lama telah menarik perhatiannya. Ketika ia bahkan ingin menyatakan perasaannya ketika hari ulang tahun gadis itu yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Namun, sejak bermimpi tentang dua orang yang ternyata itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan dirinya sendiri sebelum bereinkarnasi. Mimpi itu mulai mengganggunya. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya lemah hanya karena Hyuuga Hinata bahkan telah menunggu selama tiga ratus tahun untuk bisa menemuinya. Manusia dan yokai berbeda. Naruto akan tetap membiarkan gadis rubah itu di sisinya untuk sementara. Hanya untuk memberikan gadis itu kebahagian setelah tiga ratus tahun menunggu reiknarnasi Ashura. Ya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto tidak bisa memberikan semua yang gadis itu inginkan. Karena ia bukan Ashura.

OoooO

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya setelah Yamanaka Ino menghubunginya. Pemuda Uchiha itu langsung berlari menemui Itachi yang sedang berada di ruang baca di rumah mereka. Kakaknya itu sedang berbicara dengan Tengu. Mereka berbicara hal-hal yang serius bahkan sejak bulan biru itu belum muncul. Yang Sasuke tahu, kakaknya itu membicarakan tentang rubah putih yang akan bangun kembali untuk mencari reinkarnasi seseorang. Dan reinkarnasi itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Teman baiknya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi ikut terlibat dengan masalah yokai seperti ini. Sasuke bahkan kaget ketika dirinya juga ternyata memiliki yokai. Aoda muncul ketika usianya baru saja memasuki tujuh belas tahun. Sejak itu, Sasuke juga bisa melihat Tengu. Dan pemuda itu juga sedikit tahu tentang yokai dan kenapa keluarga mereka masih juga mewarisi yokai pelindung. Kata Itachi, yokai pelindung akan muncul ketika tuan mereka telah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Usia yang sudah dewasa bagi mereka. Sasuke juga bisa melihat yokai milik Sabaku Gaara sejak Aoda muncul. Sejak usianya telah tujuh belas tahun. Pikir Sasuke, apa karena usia Naruto yang sudah tujuh belas tahun rubah putih itu akhirnya datang menemuinya?

"Oniisan" kata Sasuke begitu membuka pintu. Itachi dan Tengu menoleh.

"Ino baru saja menelponku. Katanya tidak ada hal aneh terjadi pada Naruto. Tetapi, ada tetangga baru yang pagi ini ikut sarapan bersama Naruto dan Nagato. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian aneh. Rambutnya sangat panjang berwarna biru gelap. Matanya berwarna putih. Kata Ino, gadis itu sangat cantik dan terlihat dingin padanya"

"Itu dia. Si rubah putih mantan pelayan Ootsutsuki" kata Tengu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Itachi

"Itachi-sama. Biarkan saya memastikannya. Tapi saya yakin kalau itu adalah rubah Hyuuga itu. Dia pasti sudah menyadari kalau Naruto-sama adalah reinkarnasi Ashura" kata Tengu serius. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Tengu.

"Jadi rubah itu seorang perempuan?" tanyanya

"Dia memang seorang perempuan, Sasuke-sama. Dia jatuh cinta pada Ashura yang sekarang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi Naruto-sama"

"Apa? Bagaimana yokai rubah bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia?" Sasuke mendadak punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk Tengu.

"Pergilah. Tapi jangan sampai dia menyadari keberadaanmu" kata Itachi. Tengu menunduk sangat rendah di depan Itachi kemudian terbang keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Sasuke melihat kepergian Tengu dengan kening mengerut. Jadi rubah putih yang sering dibicarakan kakaknya dan Tengu adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan rubah yang jauh cinta pada seorang pria bernama Ashura yang sekarang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi Naruto? Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan saat ia mengetahui semua ini? Bahwa ada seekor rubah perempuan yang jatuh cinta padanya. Naruto pasti gila kalau ia menerima yokai rubah itu untuk berada di sisinya.

OoooO

**[ to be continued ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**~BLUE MOON~ / PART 3**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Judul : Blue Moon**

**Author : Ciel Bocchan a.k.a Febi N Maulida**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Supernatural, Comedy, AU, Drama**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rating : T**  
**  
**

* * *

"_Kau harus tetap di sisinya. Lakukan apa yang tak pernah bisa kulakukan untuknya, Naruto. Dia adalah orang yang berharga bagi kita..."_

Naruto mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan kaget. Ia mendengar suara itu dalam tidur singkatnya. Itu suara Ashura. Ia sangat yakin.

"Batalkan kontak itu" kata Nagato tegas sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah ransel di punggung. Naruto duduk dengan kening mengerut. Ia ternyata tertidur di atas meja rendah di atas tatami. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Sudah berapa lamakah ia tertidur sejak Ino pulang beberapa jam lalu?

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Naruto yang hanya melihat Nagato yang sudah duduk di atas tatami dengan ransel yang terus menempel di punggugngnya. Hyuuga Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. Gadis rubah itu tetap di sana selama Naruto tertidur tadi. Nagato terus saja menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi sementara ia memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam ransel.

"Dengar, Naruto. Gadis rubah ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Kalau memang kau adalah reinkarnasi dari orang yang dia kenal, itu sama sekali bukan masalah karena kau adalah kau yang sekarang. Masa lalu tak bisa mengganggu hidup kita. Batalkan kontrak itu agar gadis rubah ini..."

"Nagato!" suara keras Naruto menghentikan ocehan Nagato. Hinata yang tadinya sedang menatap Nagato sangat marah akhirnya beralih menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlihat marah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu padanya. Aku memang tidak ingin dia berada bersamaku selamanya. Aku juga ingin dia tidak menggangguku" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam pada Nagato. Hinata kaget mendengar kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi berada di dunia ini tanpa Ashura, tanpa Naruto. Jika pemuda itu tak menginginkannya lagi, maka, semua akan berakhir dalam sekejap.

"Tapi, aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku seperti benar-benar terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak nyata antara aku dan Hinata. Semakin aku berpikir untuk lepas darinya semakin kuat ikatan itu menarikku agar tetap berada di sisinya. Aku memikirkannya sejak Hinata muncul pagi tadi. Aku berpikir bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatnya pergi dari sini. Tetapi, semua yang dia lakukan memancing perhatianku. Aku juga bersikap aneh seolah-olah aku telah sangat mengenalnya"

Hinata tercengang mendengar penyataan Naruto. Gadis rubah itu ingin menangis. Ia ingin menangis dan memeluk Naruto. Kontrak itu memang mengikat mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tidak akan bisa meninggalkan yang lain selama kontrak itu masih ada. Namun, kontrak bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya mengikat Naruto dan Hinata. Dahulu, Ashura begitu mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Pria itu tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan Hinata. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagi Hinata, Ashura adalah segalanya. Mereka terikat oleh cinta dan rasa percaya yang terlalu kuat. Karena dahulu manusia banyak yang mengincar Yokai terkuat. Dan Yokai mengikat manusia yang menurut mereka pantas menjadi majikan. Rasa khawatir akan kehilangan tersebutlah yang membuat Ashura dan Hinata akhirnya membuat kontrak dihadapan Dewa.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ashu...Naruto" tegas Hinata

"Lihat, kau terus saja memanggilnya Ashura. Itu berarti kalau yang sebenarnya kau inginkan itu bukanlah Naruto melainkan Ashura. Walaupun Naruto adalah reinkarnasi dari pria itu. Tapi, Naruto jelas sangat berbeda. Kau hanya akan mengganggu hidupnya jika terus berada di dekatnya. Jadi, lebih baik batalkan saja kontrak kalian" Nagato tetap bersikeras ingin Hyuuga Hinata agar tidak mengganggu Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku akan membatalkan kontrak tersebut jika Naruto yang menyuruhku" kata Hinata tegas. Gadis itu menatap Nagato penuh amarah. Ia lalu beralih pada Naruto. Menatap pemuda itu untuk menemukan adakah sedikit saja perasaan Ashura yang tertinggal dalam dirinya. Bahkan jika kontrak itu tidak ada. Hinata tahu kalau Ashura akan tetap bersamanya. Pria itu sudah berjanji di depannya. Dihadapan Dewa. Mereka sudah saling berjanji di depan Dewa agar apa dan siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali maut. Kontrak itu hanya untuk membuat segel agar Yokai dan manusia lain tak ada yang mengincar mereka.

"Lakukan, Naruto. Kita harus kembali pada kehidupan normal kita" kejar Nagato sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memaksa.

Naruto terdiam. Ia juga ingin melakukan semua yang telah Nagato katakan padanya. Ia ingin hidupnya normal dan tetap seperti biasa. Tetapi, Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Pikirannya ingin sekali menyuruh gadis rubah itu untuk pergi. Tapi hatinya sungguh menolak. Hati dan pikirannya menjadi tak sejalan lagi. Ketika suara tadi tiba-tiba muncul dalam tidurnya, Naruto benar-benar ingin melakukan apa yang suara itu katakan. Itu Ashura. Ia tahu. Ia bisa merasakan jiwa pria itu memang berada dalam dirinya. Bahwa dirinya memang adalah Ashura. Dan Naruto tahu kalau Hyuuga Hinata adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi pria bernama Ashura itu. Ia bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana perasaannya yang paling dalam berusaha bangun dan menyambut Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa semua orang yang bereinkarnasi tidak dapat mengingat siapa mereka sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tergantung apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka masih memiliki beban atau tidak. Kau tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang siapa dirimu di masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak akan mengingatku. Ootsutsuki tidak mengatakan apapun saat berjanji padaku"

"Berjanji? Janji apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata melirik sebentar ke arah Nagato. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Ashura di depan orang asing seperti Nagato yang jelas tidak menyukainya. Naruto mengerti situasi ketika Hinata melihat tajam ke arah sepupunya itu.

"Ootsutsuki yang kau maksud itu...Dewi Ootsutsuki?" tanya Nagato

"Memangnya ada yag lain?" Hinata malah balik bertanya karena ia pikir ada Ootsutsuki lain selain yang ia maskud.

"Tentu saja tidak ada" sela Naruto

"Kau membuat janji dengan seorang Dewi?" seru Nagato kaget. Tentu saja pemuda itu kaget. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada yokai rubah atau yokai apapun yang berani membuat perjanjian dengan Dewa. Dan Hyuuga Hinata membuat janji dengan Dewi Ootsutsuki. Apa yang begitu diinginkan gadis rubah itu sampai berani membuat perjanjian denga Dewa yang sudah pasti siapapun yang membuat janji dengan Dewa-Dewi maka bayarannya haruslah setimpal dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Setidaknya itulah yang Nagato tahu.

"Kenapa kau berani membuat janji dengan Dewa?" tanya Nagato

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar betapa ketusnya suara gadis rubah itu menjawab pertanyaan Nagato.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau pergi sekarang karena aku juga mau pulang. Kita bisa keluar bersama dari apartemen ini" kata Nagato sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Naruto ikut berdiri untuk mengantar Nagato sampai ke halte depan. Hinata juga ikut berdiri ketika melihat Naruto berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari Naruto. Aku akan tetap bersamanya. Dan ingat ini. Aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang yang berbau anjing sepertimu" kata Hinata yang berjalan tepat di sisi Naruto. Nagato berjalan agak jauh dari dua orang itu. Pemuda itu melihat Yamainu yang ternyata sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka untuk menjaga jarak dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Nagato tidak tahu kenapa rubah dan anjing itu terlihat saling tidak menyukai. Nagato tidak menyangka kalau hidup normalnya sudah berakhir sejak dua yokai itu muncul pagi tadi.

Hinata berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Gadis rubah itu bahkan belum sempat melihat dengan detail bagaimana dunia telah berubah ketika pagi tadi ia langsung menemui Ootsutsuki dengan kecepatannya. Ia takjub melihat dunia yang ternyata telah berubah sangat jauh. Jalanan yang ramai. Suara-suara. Kereta-kereta yang berjalan sendiri tanpa kuda. Dan masih terlalu banyak yang gadis rubah itu tak kenali. Ketika akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada beberapa orang yang ternyata menatapnya dengan aneh setiap kali melewati manusia-manusia itu. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Pikir Hinata.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di halte. Ketika pintu bus terbuka Hinata secara reflkes memegang salah satu lengan Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kaget dan menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Aku? Tidak. Kita hanya mengantar Nagato" ujar Naruto heran. Tapi Hinata malah memegang lengannya semakin erat. Gadis rubah itu terlihat benar-benar takut kalau Naruto akan pergi.

Nagato menghela nafas melihat bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar lengket dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto, apa yang sepupunya pikiran? Hyuuga Hinata sudah jelas bukan manusia. Gadis itu hanya seekor yokai rubah yang datang dari masa lalu. Siapa peduli dia kembali untuk mencari pria bernama Ashura itu? Naruto bukan pria itu meskipun dia adalah reinkarnasinya. Naruto seharusnya tahu juga kalau ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis rubah itu. Sangat mudah sebenarnya bagi Naruto agar Hinata bisa segera pergi. Hanya tinggal membatalkan kontrak antara mereka dan semuanya akan selesai. Nagato juga hanya tinggal menyuruh Yamainu untuk pergi. Kemudian kehidupan normal mereka akan kembali.

"Tunggu!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba saat Nagato sudah naik ke dalam bus. Pemuda itu menoleh. Dan Hinata menggenggam lengan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya semakin erat.

"Katakan pada Tetua klanmu kalau aku kembali untuk mengambil Naruto. Aku yakin mereka sudah tahu. Jika mereka melawanku. Aku bisa menyingkirkan semua orang yang akan membuatku dan Naruto terpisah. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambil Naruto dariku lagi. Tidak juga Dewa" peringat Hinata dengan wajah serius. Naruto tertegun sambil menatap ke arah gadis itu. Ketika ia manatap wajah itu. Rindu yang sangat dalam di hatinya terus saja meluap. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya di masa lalu dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau gadis rubah itu sangat mencintai pria bernama Ashura. Yang berarti itu adalah dirinya sekarang. Namun, Naruto belum menemukan perasaan apapun dalam dirinya untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Ia hanya menyadari kalau dirinya merindukan gadis itu.

"Seberapa pentingkah pria bernama Ashura itu bagimu?" tanya Nagato

"Lebih penting dari hidupku. Sebagai apapun dia bereinkarnasi perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan tetap di sisi Naruto. Jika kalian tidak suka. Maka kita adalah musuh"

"...Hinata" gumam Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto benar-benar merasa sebagai orang yang paling diinginkan di dunia.

"Kau dengar itu Naruto? Aku akan memberitahu paman dan bibi" kata Nagato lalu kembali masuk ke dalam bus diikuti Yamainu. Yokai anjing itu memberi peringatan pada Naruto agar berhati-hati terhadap Hinata sebelum dia ikut naik bersama Nagato. Bus lalu kembali melaju. Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Hyuuga Hinata lalu bertanya.

"Sekarang, kau akan kemana?" tanyanya

"Kemana?! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tentu saja aku akan bersamamu" jawab Hinata heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ap-apa? Kau tidak bisa tinggal denganku"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Ya jelas tidak bisa. Lagipula, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sebagai apa dan siapapun Ashura bereinkarnasi aku akan tetap mencintainya. Aku akan berada di sisinya, yang berarti aku akan berada di sisimu. Dan berapa kalipun kau akan bereinkarnasi nantinya. Aku sudah mengatakan tujuanku sejak awal. Ashura adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau juga" jelas Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto bingung. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi gadis rubah itu. Meskipun Hyuuga Hinata ingin berada di sisinya. Mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya atau apapun. Tapi tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan gadis itu tinggal di apartemennya. Tidak. Naruto benar-benar ingin gadis rubah itu menjauh darinya tapi hatinya menolak. Sebagian dari dirnya ingin gadis rubah itu pergi dan sebagian lainnya ingin terus bersama gadis rubah itu. Apakah mungkin sebagian dirinya yang tetap ingin bersama gadis itu adalah Ashura?

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu" tegas Hinata

"Hah? T-tidak bisa..."

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku makan. Aku bisa mencari makananku sendiri. Kau juga tidak perlu memberiku uang atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersamamu. Aku harus menjagamu. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa saja yang akan mengincarmu karena musuh sadar bahwa aku telah kembali"

" Aku tidak mempermasalahkan makanan atau uang. Kau memang tidak bisa tinggal bersamaku. Kita bukan keluarga. Orang-orang akan berpikiran macam-macam kalau kita tingga bersama"

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku keluargamu" ujar Hinata

"Kau tahu. Semua ini sangat terasa aneh bagiku. Aku hanya siswa biasa yang tiba-tiba didatangi yokai sepertimu. Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya berpikir dengan jernih. Biarkan aku membicarakan ini dengan orangtuaku dulu" jelas Naruto

"Apa itu berarti kau menolakku?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Hinata membuat Naruto sangat kaget. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Hinata yang berubah dingin. Wajah gadis itu dingin dan sedih. Ada amarah di sana.

"Apa itu berarti kau menolakku?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto terdiam. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya?

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaksa untuk berada di sisimu kalau kau tidak menginginkanku. Seharusnya aku sadar itu. Kau memang reinkarnasi Ashura. Jiwa kalian sama. Tapi kau entah kenapa berbeda darinya. Dalam beberapa hal. Beberapa hal seperti kau tak ingin aku di sisimu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingatku. Sekarang, semuanya terserah padamu. Kau bisa menolak atau menyuruhku pergi. Tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Sudah kukatakan kalau Ashura adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kalau kau tidak menerimaku sejak awal. Kontrak kita bisa kubatalkan jika kau mau. Dengan atau tanpa kontrak yang mengikat kita itu, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Menjagamu meskipun aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu" jelas Hinata. Naruto tertegun lagi. Setiap kali Hinata berbicara tentang dirinya dan Ashura membuat Naruto tak bisa berhenti kaget dan takjub pada gadis rubah itu. Bagaimana yokai sepertinya bisa begitu mencintai seorang manusia? Menunggunya bahkan hingga ratusan tahun lamanya. Dak ketika akhirnya Ashura bereinkarnasi menjadi dirinya, Naruto tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa dirinya dulu. Bagaimana dia sebelum bereinkarnasi.

"Ayo pulang" kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan gadis itu. Namun untuk saat ini, ia akan mengikuti keinginan Ashura untuk tetap bersama gadis itu. Entah sampai kapan.

"Pulang?" seru Hinata

"Pulang. Kau mau ikut denganku, bukan?"

"Ya" sahut Hiinata dengan senyum kecil. Mereka kemudian berjalan pulang menuju apartemen Naruto. Hinata tidak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda itu. Ia terlalu merindukan Ashura setelah ratusan tahun ia menunggu pria itu bereinkarnasi. Bahkan waktu satu tahun tak cukup baginya untuk membayar rindu selama ratusan tahun itu.

OoooO

Malam yang dingin. Hyuuga Hinata mendatangi kuil Dewi Ootsutsuki untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis rubah itu ingin Ootsutsuki menjelaskan secara langsung kenapa Ashura sampai bisa kehilangan ingatannya. Saat ia meminta agar Ashura dilahirkan kembali, Ootsutsuki tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hilang ingatan atau apapun. Dan lagi, Hinata bisa meraskan kalau masih banyak yokai di dunia ini. Gadis rubah itu juga bisa merasakan keberadaan Indra. Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau tidak. Namun, jika Indra juga bereinkarnasi, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Indra harus dilahirkan kembali?

Gadis kelinci pelayan Ootsutsuki keluar dan menemui Hinata yang menunggu di depan keluar karena tak bisa masuk.

"Dewi akan menjelaskannya pada Anda" kata pelayan itu sambil terbang di belakang Hyuuga Hinata. Pelayan kelinci itu lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di pundak Hinata.

"Senang kau kembali, Hinata" suara Ootsutsuki tiba-tiba terdengar di kepalanya. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa berbicara dengan Ootsutsuki melalu cara ini.

"Ootsutsuki, jelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu melalui surat itu? Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau salah satu resiko jika Ashura dilahirkan kembali adalah ia akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Pada dasarnya jika di masa lalu seseorang memiliki yokai dan masalah yang belum terselesaikan, ia tidak akan kehilangan ingatannya ketika dilahirkan kembali. Tapi berbeda pada Ashura. Dia tak boleh mengingat apapun. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu saat kau memohon dahulu. Bahwa dosa yang pernah Ashura lakukan seharusnya membuat dia tak bisa bereinkarnasi. Tapi kau memohon dan memaksaku dengan bayaran yang fatal itu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan hal penting seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu, Hinata. Kau meminta hal yang seharusnya tak boleh siapapun minta. Membuat Ashura bereinkarnasi adalah kesalahan besar. Tapi kau bersedia menanggungnya demi manusia itu. Ingatannya hilang adalah salah satu resiko baginya. Dan juga...salah satu dari akibat yang telah tejadi padamu saat ini adalah...kau pasti sudah menyadarinya, bahwa kekuatan sihirmu menurun. Aku tahu kalau kau hehilangan tiga dari enam ekor yang kau miliki"

Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar kalimat terahir Ootsutsuki. Ya, sebenarnya Hinata kaget ketika ia berubah dalam wujud rubahnya pagi tadi dan hanya tiga dari enam ekornya yang muncul. Jadi, itu pertanda kalau kekuatannya telah menurun?

"Lalu, apa ingatannya akan kembali?"

"...Tidak. Sejak awal aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kalian tidak mungkin bersama. Terlalu banyak hal bodoh dan membahayakan yang kau lakukan demi Ashura"

"Jangan membohongiku Ootsutuki. Aku tahu kau tak pernah ingin aku bersama Ashura. Ingatannya pasti akan kembali jika aku terus berada di sisinya, bukan?"

"Tidak, Hinata. Ingatannya tak akan pernah kembali. Dunia kalian sudah menjadi semakin berbeda. Uzumaki Naruto hanya siswa biasa dan hidup di dunia baru di mana kepercayaan tentang adanya yokai telah hilang. Dan tak pernah lagi ada perang yang terjadi. Kau harus menerima kenyataan. Batalkan kontrak yang telah kalian lakukan dan bebaskan dirimu dari pria itu. Kau bisa membuat Uzumaki Naruto tetap hidup aman dengan tak berada di sisinya"

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Ashura"

"Ya. Aku tahu"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memaksaku untuk pergi dari sisi Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada siapa dan apapun yang bisa membahayakannya selama aku berada bersamanya"

"Pikirkanlah dirimu juga. Semuanya akan berakhir jika kau mati"

"...Aku tahu."

OoooO

Naruto terbangun tepat saat alarm di kamarnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Bekas kamar yang ditempati Nagato. Pintunya terbuka dan ia tak menemukan gadis itu di sana. Saat pulang dari halte sore kemarin, mereka sempat bertemu dengan salah satu tetangga apartemen Naruto. Naruto akhirnya memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai sepupunya yang baru saja datang berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti pentas drama. Itu untuk menyamarkan pakaian aneh gadis rubah itu. Setelah itu, Naruto ingat kalau Hinata bilang akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Sampai malam tiba gadis itu belum juga kembali. Naruto akhirnya tidur lebih dulu tanpa mengunci pintu apartemen agar gadis itu bisa masuk saat pulang nanti.

"Oh, aku sudah bangun" suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Huh? Aku membuatkan ini untukmu" katanya sambil memperlihatkan lima tusuk dango di atas piring di tangannya. Naruto melihat ke arah dango tersebut.

"Kau bisa membuat dango?" tanya Naruto kaget

"Ya. Dulu Ashura suka sekali makan dango. Jadi aku belajar membuatkan dango untuknya. Apa kau juga suka dango? Kalau tidak aku bisa membuangnya"

"Tidak. Jangan...Aku suka dango" kata Naruto cepat. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dalam hatinya gadis itu bergumam kalau Naruto benar-benar adalah Ashura meskipun dia kehilangan ingatannya.

"...Aku mau siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Kau bisa menaruhnya di meja depan" kata Naruto lalu segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Naruto merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar seperti Ashura. Jadi dulu Ashura juga suka makan dango? Dan gadis rubah itu bisa membuatkannya untuknya? Bagaimana cara gadis yang bukan manusia itu bisa membuatkan makanan untuk Ashura?

"Kau membuat dengan alat-alat di dapur?" tanya Naruto ketika beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ya. Aku menanyakan cara membuat dango dengan alat seperti itu pada tetanggamu. Dulu saat aku membuatkan untuk Ashura caranya berbeda. Dunia sekarang menggunakan mesin agar semuanya berjalan lancar bahkan untuk membuat makanan"

"Jadi kau sering membutkan Ashura dango"

"Ya. Aku membuatkannya setiap pagi dan sore. Katanya dia sangat menyukai dango buatanku. Kau tahu, aku belajar membuat dango yang benar hampir satu bulan"

Naruto takjub pada bagaimana besar rasa cinta gadis rubah itu pada Ashura. Pria seperti apakah Ashura itu hingga yokai seperti Hyuuga Hinata bisa sangat mencintainya bahkan menunggunya bereinkarnasi selama ratusan tahun. Naruto ingin tahu. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa dirinya di masa lalu. Bagaimana ia yang manusia bisa jatuh cinta pada yokai.

"Kau juga ingin makan seperti yang Nagato masak kemarin pagi?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto sudah duduk dan makan dango buatannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa belajar membuat makanan seperti itu untukmu"

"Hah? T-tidak usah. Aku bisa memasaknya sendiri...Aah, ini enak"

"Kalian mengatakan hal yang sama" gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto selesai memakan lima tusuk dango tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin sarapan. Tapi, karena Hinata sudah membuatkannya dango. Pemuda itu bisa makan saat di sekolah nanti. Pikir Naruto, pasti Nagato sudah memberitahu Ayah dan Ibu mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Walaupun sampai pagi ini mereka sama sekali belum menelpon.

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah. Kau tetap di sini. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali"

"Sekolah?"

"Belajar" sahut Naruto. Hinata mengangguk-angguk sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto sampai di depan pintu.

"Dengarkan aku. Kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan datang, jangan biarkan masuk ke dalam. Kalau kau lapar, masih banyak daging di dalam kulkas. Jangan memakannya saat masih mentah. Jangan keluar dari sini karena orang-orang akan curiga padamu"

"Um. Baiklah. Apa aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Tidak boleh. Aku berangkat" kata Naruto hendak berjalan menyusuri koridor pendek apartemen ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menarik ujung lengan seragamnya. Naruto menoleh heran dengan kening mengerut. Gadis rubah itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan wajah sedih. Naruto menghela nafas. Begitu takut dan cemaskah Hyuuga Hinata ketika ia harus pergi walaupun hanya untuk pergi sekolah?

"...Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini" kata Naruto akhirnya. Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu. Kenapa ia harus menjanjikan hal seperti itu pada Hinata? Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan latihan Kyudo-nya demi gadis rubah itu?

"Naruto, hati-hati" gumamnya pelan setelah melepas pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang akan membahayakanku" sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil lalu berjalan melewati koridor pendek tersebut kemudian menuruni tangga. Karena apartemennya ada di lantai dua. Sebenarnya, Naruto sedikit cemas meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di apertemennya. Dan lagi, kenapa sejak awal Naruto sama sekali tidak takut setelah tahu bahwa gadis itu aslinya hanyalah seekor yokai rubah yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

OoooO

"Sasuke-sama, saya memang tidak bisa mencium bau dengan tajam. Tapi saya yakin kalau saya mencium bau rubah dari tubuh Naruto-sama" bisik Aoda pada Sasuke ketika Naruto yang baru saja datang menyapa mereka kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Apa itu bau rubah yang Tengu maksud?"

"Entahlah. Tapi baunya memang bau rubah perempuan"

Sasuke menoleh ketika tiba-tiba Gaara datang setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, apa rubah perempuan itu benar-benar telah kembali?" tanya Gaara dengan suara tertahan agar tak ada yang mendengar.

"Kau tahu tentang rubah perempuan itu?" tanya Sasuke kaget

"Semua yokai membicarakannya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu dia di mana. Shukaku bilang kalau rubah itu sepertinya menutupi baunya" kata Gaara lagi

"Gaara-sama, aku mencium bau rubah perempuan di sini" kata Shukaku yang ada di samping Gaara. Namun yokai itu juga seperti Aoda, bisa membuat diri mereka tak terlihat oleh manusia biasa.

"Baunya berasal dari tubuh Naruto" gumam Sasuke

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Gaara. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa Naruto jangan-jangan sudah bertemu rubah itu?" tebak Gaara

"Apa kita harus bertanya?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Wajah Gaara langsung terlihat ragu. Kalau mereka tiba-tiba bertanya tentang yokai rubah perempuan pada Naruto dan ternyata Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa, bagaimana? Tapi bau rubah perempuan itu jelas berasal darinya. Tidak mungkin kalau itu hanya kebetulan. Apa yang Sasuke dan Gaara ketahui sebenarnya berbeda. Yang Sasuke tahu adalah bahwa yokai rubah akan bangkit kembali untuk mencari reinkarnasi Ashura yang kemungkinan besar adalah Naruto. Sementara yang Gaara tahu adalah bahwa ada yokai rubah perempuan yang akan bangkit kembali ketika bulan biru untuk membalaskan dendam yang di masa lalu pada seseorang yang telah bereinkarnasi sekarang.

Bel masuk berbunyi ketika mereka sedang berpikir apakah mereka akan langsung bertanya pada Naruto atau tidak. Namun, kesimpulan akhir yang disampaikan Sasuke pada Gaara adalah; mereka belum boleh berbicara apapun sebelum Naruto sendiri yang berbicara. Dan lagi, jika kemungkinan Naruto sudah bertemu dengan rubah perempuan itu pasti sepupunya Nagato pasti sudah tahu. Karena Nagato juga memiliki yokai yang bisa memastikan keberadaan rubah itu lebih detail daripada mereka.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Naruto sadar kalau sejak ia sampai di sekolah, temannya itu selalu memperhatikannya dengan wajah serius.

"...Naruto, apa kau percaya pada keberadaan yokai?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya juga karena merasa tidak sabar ingin mengetahui tentang rubah perempuan yang mencari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" sahut Naruto tanpa melihat pada Sasuke dan malah membuka-buka buku pelajarannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu karena kau tak pernah terlihat percaya pada mereka"

"Aku percaya. Dan apa kau sudah pernah melihat yokai secara langsung?"

"Aku bahkan memelihara satu ekor" gumam Sasuke

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh padanya

"Huh? Tidak apa-apa"

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa sedetikpun tidak memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata sejak ia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di apartemen. Ia cemas membiarkan gadis yang tak tahu apapun tentang dunia yang baru ini tinggal sendirian di apartemen meskipun hanya sementara. Naruto juga belum mendapatkan ide apapun tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gadis itu untuk ke depannya. Tidak mungkin kalau Hinata akan tinggal di apartemennya selamanya.

Aoda melihat sebentar ke arah Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan guru di depan namun kedua matanya tak menunjukan kalau dia ada di dalam kelas.

"Naruto-sama seperti sedang gelisah" bisik Aoda pada Sasuke yang juga sedang memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan guru di depan kelas. Sasuke langsung melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto. Bahkan tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang pulpen terus bergerak memukulkan benda kecil itu di atas buku meskipun tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

OoooO

Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk memesan makanan untuknya sementara ia meminta izin sebentar untuk menelpon ke rumah katanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk bingung lalu melihat Naruto berjalan cepat dan agak menjauh dari keramaian sampai Sasuke tak bisa lagi melihatnya.

Pemuda bermata biru safir itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu tetangga apartemennya. Karin. Via video call.

"Naruto-san?" seru Karin kaget karena tidak biasanya Naruto menghubunginya via video call.

"Ngng...Karin-san, apa kau sudah akan berangkat kerja?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Kenapa?"

"Apa aku bisa minta bantuan? Aku ingin berbicara dengan sepupuku sebentar. Ponselnya sedang rusak jadi aku tak bisa menghubunginya"

"Aaah, sepupumu yang kemarin itu?"

"Iya. Dia ada di apartemenku"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" kata Karin tanpa mematikan sambungan. Gadis itu segera keluar dari apartemennya kemudian menguncinya. Ia memang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja ketika ia ingin membuka pintu dan Naruto tiba-tiba menelponnya. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Naruto yang hanya berselang dua apartemen dari kamar apartemennya.

"Karin-san, kau bisa menunggu di luar ketika aku berbicara dengannya?" tanya Naruto saat Karin sudah hendak membunyikan bel pintu.

"Ummm...tidak masalah" kata gadis itu lalu menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu.

"Biarkan aku yang memberitahunya" kata Naruto. Karin mengangguk lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke arah pintu.

"Hinata, ini aku." Karin kaget ketika ia yakin bahkan lima detik belum berlalu sejak Naruto berbicara dan pintu langsung membuka. Gadis itu langsung menarik ponselnya dari depan pintu.

"Aku mendengar suara Naruto" kata Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan Karin dengan wajah bingung.

"I-ini dia" sahut Karin sambil memperlihatkan ponsel dengan wajah Naruto di dalamnya. Kening Hinata mengerut. Gadis rubah itu langsung ingin berseru kaget dan kencang ketika ia sadar kalau dunia memang sudah jauh berbeda. Hinata juga mengingat tentang televisi di ruang tamu apartemen Naruto. Mungkin sama dengan benda yang sekarang di pegang tetangga Naruto ini.

"Jangan lama-lama Naruto-san. Kau bisa membuatku terlambat bekerja" ujar Karin lalu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Karin. Hinata menatap curiga pada gadis itu.

"Hinata, pegang ponsel itu" kata Naruto. Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara Naruto langsung menarik ponsel tersebut dari tangan Karin. Sementara Karin menjadi heran dengan sikap sepupu Naruto itu. Dia terlihat aneh. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu kembali ke apartemennya, menunggu Naruto dan Hinata selesai berbicara.

"N-Naruto?" panggil Hinata sambil setelah mendekatakan layar ponsel tepat di depan matanya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat" seru Naruto lalu Hinata langsung membuat jarak antara wajahnya dan ponsel dengan wajah Naruto di dalamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya duduk menunggumu di atas tatami" jawab Hinata cepat

"Astaga. Jangan menunggu seperti itu, lakukan sesuatu yang tidak membuatmu bosan. Kau bisa menyalakan televisi. Aku sudah memberitahumu caranya, bukan?"

"Menunggumu tidak pernah membosankan, Naruto" kata Hinata dengan nada dan wajah yang ingin meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Berikan lagi ponselnya pada Karin-san"

"Ya...tapi kau akan pulang, kan?" tanya Hinata

"Iya" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan video call setelah berterimakasih pada Karin. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan kembali menuju kantin. Setelah melihat Hinata membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba Naruto baru menyadari kalau ia sama sekali tak melihat Nagato hari ini. Tidak mungkin kalau Nagato tidak mendatanginya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Apa hari ini dia absen? Jika iya, pasti ketidakhadiran Nagato pagi ini berkaitan dengan masalah Hyuuga Hinata.

OoooO

Inugami sama sekali tak mencium bau rubah perempuan itu di manapun. Ia dan Obito sangat yakin pasti karena Hyuuga Hinata telah menyembunyikan baunya. Entah dengan alasan apa atau mungkin gadis rubah itu sadar kalau Indra telah dilahirkan kembali. Kabuto dan Guren yang dikirim sejak sebelum rubah perempuan itu bangkit bahkan belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun.

Obito hanya duduk di beranda rumahnya yang masih bergaya jepang asli. Akhir-akhir ini ia cemas memikirkan rubah perempuan itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata di manapun.

"Obito-sama." Inugami sudah duduk di belakang Uchiha Obito dengan wujud manusia.

"Sejak aku lahir kembali kau tak pernah memperlihatkan wujud itu lagi di depanku" kata Obito. Inugami bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Karena mereka adalah yokai tingkat tinggi.

"Saya hanya ingin anda mengingat tentang wujud manusia ini" sahut Obito.

"Inugami, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada rubah itu?"

"Saya pasti akan membawanya kembali pada anda. Dengan wujud ini saya bisa mencarinya dengan leluasa. Dia takkan bisa mengenali saya dengan mudah dalam wujud seperti ini"

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa reinkarnasi Ashura sekarang. Hinata sangat bodoh karena terlalu mencintainya. Ashura seharusnya tak bisa dilahirkan kembali karena dosa yang pernah dia lakukan di masa lalu"

"Apa? Jadi sebenarnya Ashura tak bisa dilahirkan kembali? Tapi bagaimana bisa Dewa melakukannya..."

"Sudah kubilang karena Hinata terlalu mencintai pria itu. Aku terlahir kembali karena masalah kita di masa lalu belum selesai. Tapi Ashura, dia beruntung bisa terlahir kembali karena yokai bodoh seperti Hinata telah tergila-gila padanya"

"Apa sebenarnya yang telah rubah perempuan itu lakukan sampai Dewa bersedia melahirkan Ashura kembali?" tanya Inugami.

"...Itu yang selalu aku pikirkan. Apa yang telah Hinata lakukan selama ini demi Ashura" gumam Obito.

Mereka kemudian terdiam beberapa saat. Obito mengingatnya karena Inugami bertanya. Apa yang sebenarnya telah rubah perempuan itu lakukan sampai Dewa bersedia melahirkan Ashura kembali. Obito tidak pernah tahu. Ia ingin tahu. Bayaran seperti apa yang Hinata berikan pada Dewa agar Ashura bisa bereinkarnasi.

Sementara Inugami bahkan tidak habis pikir tentang bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Ashura yang seharusnya tak bisa bereinkarnasi malah terlahir kembali berkat Hinata yang terlalu mencintainya. Inugami hanya tahu kalau Ashura terlahir kembali karena masalah di masa lalu antara mereka memang tak pernah selesai hingga tali takdir membuat Indra maupun Ashura bereinkarnasi kembali. Dan untuk menunggu Ashura bereinkarnasi, Hinata meminta Ootsutsuki untuk membuatnya tertidur sampai waktunya tiba ketika ia bangun lagi saat Ashura telah dilahirkan kembali. Itu yang Inugami tahu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Ashura tak boleh dilahirkan kembali karena dosa yang telah pria itu lakukan. Entah dosa seperti apa yang Ashura lakukan sampai Dewa membuatnya tidak akan bisa bereinkarnasi lagi.

"Inugami, sepertinya ini sudah saatnya. Aku ingin menemuinya"

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia masih berada di pihak kita. Jika sesuatu terjadi, kita membutuhkanya untuk melumpuhkan Hinata"

"Baiklah"

"Ini sangat lucu, bukan? Bahkan dia juga bereinkarnasi. Aku dan dia sama. Kami bereinkarnasi karena ingin mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak kami."

OoooO

Nagato akhirnya menghubungi Naruto melalui ponsel saat Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya. Sepupunya itu pasti membawa berita dan keluarga mereka. Mungkin berita yang buruk. Tapi berita baik mungkin juga ada dengan kemungkinan sepuluh persen.

"Naruto? Kau masih di sekolah?" tanya Nagato begitu Naruto menjawab panggilannya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang berjalan menuju apartemen"

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata sendirian di apartemen terlalu lama" sahut Naruto. Jeda cukup panjang sampai Nagato kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Naruto, paman dan bibi menyuruhmu untuk pulang ke Nagoya hari ini juga"

"Haaah?" Naruto berseru kaget. Untungnya jalanan menuju apartemennya cukup sepi.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada pihak sekolah besok pagi"

"T-tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa aku harus pulang?"

"Dan kau harus membawa rubah itu juga" kata Nagato tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Apa? Kenapa Hinata harus ikut..."

"Keluarga kita ingin melihat rubah itu. Tetua ingin melihatnya. Kau tahu kenapa hari ini aku absen? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo sekarang"

"Jadi kau pulang?" Naruto berseru lagi, kaget.

"Iya. Untuk memberitahu langsung tentang rubah itu"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto mengira kalau keluarganya hanya akan menelpon atau Ayah dan Ibunya akan datang untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi ini diluar perkiraan. Mereka terlalu kaget, cemas, atau mungkin takut sehingga menyuruh Naruto kembali ke Nagoya dengan membawa Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya Tetua mereka pikirkan? Apa sebegitu buruknyakah jika Hinata bangkit kembali untuk mencarinya?

Nagato kemudian menjelaskan secara singkat lagi bahwa Naruto hanya kembali ke Nagoya sebentar saja, untuk mempertemukan Hyuuga Hinata dengan klan Uzumaki. Dia hanya akan menginap selama satu malam di rumah dan bisa kembali ke Tokyo esok harinya. Dan masalahnya bukan hanya sebentar dan menginap satu malam. Tapi bagaimana ia mengajak Hinata untuk menemui klan Uzumaki yang jelas sedang berusaha mengintimidasinya. Ayah dan Ibu juga pasti tidak setuju dengan datangnya yokai rubah itu untuk mencari putra mereka. Mereka semua pasti tidak akan menyukai Hinata. Sebelum Hinata bangkit saja mereka sudah seperti menjaga Naruto bagai seorang pangeran yang kapan saja bisa diserang oleh penjahat.

"Malam tadi kami sudah mengadakan pertemuan kecil tentang menyuruhmu kembali ke Nagoya dengan membawa yokai rubah itu"

"Tapi kenapa kau kembali ke Tokyo sekarang dan tidak menungguku di sana?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai dengan memberitahu mereka tentang rubah itu. Aku kembali karena aku sudah membolos satu hari. Dan juga untuk memita izin kalau besok kau akan absen"

Nagato langsung memutuskan sambungan begitu selesai mengatakan kalimat itu. Naruto langsung berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya. Ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya yang ternyata tak dikunci, pemuda itu langsung memanggil Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tak menyahut. Naruto membuka sepatunya dengan cepat.

"Hinata..." suara Naruto mendadak pelan ketika ternyata Hinata sedang tertidur sambil duduk di atas sofa dengan televisi yang menyala tanpa suara. Gadis itu pasti hanya bisa menyalakan dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membesarkan volume. Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti seragam.

"Naruto?" suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya tepat ketika Naruto sudah selesai mengganti seragamnya dan sudah memakai ransel kecil di punggungnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto

"Kau baru saja pulang? Karena aku baru saja mencium baumu" kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum hambar karena Hinata selalu mengatakan tentang bau tubuhnya untuk mengetahui di mana dirinya. Gadis itu pasti langsung bangun begitu mencium bau Naruto.

"Kita akan ke Nagoya sore ini"

"Hah? Nagoya?"

OoooO

**[ to be continued ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**~BLUE MOON~ / PART 4**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Judul : Blue Moon**

**Author : Ciel Bocchan a.k.a Febi N Maulida**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Supernatural, Comedy, AU, Drama**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rating : T**

* * *

"Hei, Hinata, apa kau benar-benar yakin aku reiknarnasi Ashura?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya hanya untuk memastikan jika mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah. Gadis itu menoleh dari perhatiannya pada pemandangan sore hari di luar kereta yang sedang membawa mereka menuju Nagoya.

"Tentu saja, jiwa kalian sama. Dan tanda kontrak ini" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk sebentar pada tanda kontrak yang ada di belakang lehernya.

"Orang-orang menatapmu sejak tadi" Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berbisik.

"...Kenapa?"

"Pakaianmu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pada pakaian Hinata dengan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak punya pakaian seperti mereka" Hinata balik berbisik. Naruto menghela nafas. Setidaknya gadis rubah itu tahu di mana dan apa yang harus ia pikirkan tentang penampilan anehnya itu.

"Juga...kau belum mandi sejak kemarin pagi" tambah Naruto. Pemuda itu mulai mengoreksi semua yang ada pada diri gadis rubah itu.

"Aku tidak perlu mandi. Aku tidak akan berbau busuk seperti manusia meski tidak terkena air"

"Haaaah" Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Hening sebentar ketika Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Naruto, apa di tempat ini aku boleh mengambil binatang apapun sesukaku?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto langsung menjawab dengan suara keras sampai penumpang di sisi kanan mereka menoleh. Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum sambil meminta maaf.

"Jangan makan daging dari manapun asalnya kecuali daging yang diberikan manusia. Kau harus membeli jika ingin daging. Kemudian memasaknya seperti yang Nagato lakukan kemarin"

"...Oh" Hinata hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan dan wajah bingung.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menelpon Ayah. Lagipula, kenapa tidak mereka saja yang berbicara langsung untuk menyuruhnya pulang? Pemuda itu memberitahu kalau mereka akan sampai di stasiun dalam beberapa menit lagi. Hanya itu. Lalu Naruto memutuskan sambungan. Sebenarnya ia merasa gugup pulang ke rumah sekarang dengan membawa seorang gadis yang bukan manusia. Apa reaksi pertama keluarga dan klannya tentang Hyuuga Hinata? Dan apa yang akan Hinata lakukan ketika bertemu dengan mereka. Klan Uzumaki memang tinggal di Nagoya dalam satu wilayah. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa klan mereka membuat jarak tempat tinggal mereka menjadi dalam satu wilayah sejak Tetua terdahulu sebelum Tetua klan mereka yang sekarang meramalkan tentang adanya salah satu dari klan Uzumaki yang akan lahir dari hasil reikarnasi seseorang di masa lalu. Namun mereka tidak tahu reinkarnasi dari siapa anak tersebut. Yang Tetua mereka ramalkan hanyalah bahwa anak itu akan didatangi oleh yokai rubah yang muncul pada bulan biru berikutnya. Setelah waktu berlalu sangat lama sampai Tetua peramal tersebut meninggal dan tanda-tanda bulan biru muncul belum juga terlihat membuat klan Uzumaki sedikit ragu pada ramalam tersebut sampai akhirnya ada di antara mereka yang kembali menyebar. Sampai pada puluhan tahun berikutnya Tetua baru diangkat dan ternyata memiliki mimpi yang sama dengan Tetua klan Uzumaki sebelumnya dan klan Uzumaki yang tersisa kembali bekumpul dalam satu wilayah di mana pusat klan Uzumaki berada di wilayah Nagoya tersebut.

Dan ternyata benar, putra satu-satunya dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina adalah reinkarnasi tersebut dan dibuktikan dengan adanya tanda kontrak tersebut pada leher Naruto. Walaupun mereka juga sempat ragu karena tujuh belas tahun berlalu namun belum ada tanda munculnya bulan biru. Tetapi, Tetua klan Uzumaki merasakan kalau bulan biru akan segera muncul dan yokai rubah pasti bangkit saat beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto yang ketujuh belas tahun di bulan Oktober. Dan ternyata bulan biru muncul pada tahun berikutnya tepat ketika musim gugur. Sayangnya, klan Uzumaki bahkan Tetua mereka tidak tahu Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya adalah reinkarnasi dari siapa sampai seekor yokai rubah yang entah datang dari mana bangkit untuk mencarinya. Yokai rubah penghianat. Karena menurut cerita turun-temurun di jepang hanya yokai penghianat yang tampak dan muncul pada bulan biru yang terjadi hanya satu kali dalam seratus tahun.

"Kita sampai" kata Naruto ketika kereta berhenti tepat di depan stasiun Nagoya. Hinata berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto turun dari kereta. Naruto benar, bahkan di tempat ini juga manusia-manusia menatapnya aneh.

OoooO

Semua orang menatapnya begitu pintu utama tempat pertemuan klan Uzumaki di buka. Sebuah halaman yang tidak terlalu luas dan sebuah rumah tradisional jepang. Beberapa klan Uzumaki sedang berada di halaman sambil berbincang. Mungkin menunggu mereka datang. Naruto langsung datang ke sini karena Ayah dan Ibunya menyuruhnya. Ia bisa tidur di rumah nanti setelah pertemuan selesai. Yang menghadiri pertemuan sore ini hanya beberapa anggota klan yang dianggap penting. Sementara sisanya hanya bermain-main di halaman. Naruto tidak mengenali semua anggota klannya. Hanya beberapa. Tapi halaman rumah yang cukup luas tersebut hampir penuh dengan anggota klan berbagai usia.

Hyuuga Hinata melihat ke arah semua orang di halaman yang menatapnya dingin. Inikah semua anggota klan Uzumaki Naruto? Beberapa di antara mereka Hinata melihat beberapa yokai juga. Pasti yokai pelindung seperti yang dimiliki Nagato.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil melihat pada orang-orang yang menatap mereka.

"Hinata, ayo" bisik Naruto

"Kau datang juga, Naruto" sambut beberapa orang di halaman yang mengenalnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menunduk memberi salam. Hinata ikut melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ia harus bersikap biasa dan tidak terlihat menakutkan agar klan Uzumaki tak menolaknya. Dengan begitu ia bisa tetap berada di sisi Naruto tanpa dendam dari mereka.

"Apa perempuan itu rubahnya?"

"Ya. Baunya memang bau rubah"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tak takut padanya"

"Dia cantik"

"Jadi yokai tingkat tinggi bisa berwujud menjadi perempuan cantik seperti itu?"

Hinata mendengar suara-suara berbisik itu saat berjalan melewati mereka menuju ruang utama pertemuan.

"Naru-chan!" suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar panik langsung menyambut mereka ketika berjalan di beranda.

"Ibu?" seru Naruto. Kedua mata Hinata membulat kaget. Jadi itu Ibu Naruto? Perempuan yang telah melahirkan reinkarnasi Ashura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Naruto sebentar lalu melihat pada tangan dan bagian penting tubuh putranya itu. Cemas. Kushina memegang lengan putranya itu lalu menariknya sedikit menjauh dari Hinata yang berada di belakang Naruto. Kushina sudah bisa menebak pasti gadis yang datang bersama Naruto itu adalah yokai rubah tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu"

Hinata hanya bisa melihat mereka. Gadis rubah itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bingung.

"Kau...benar-benar datang untuk Naruto?" tanya Kushina pelan sambil menatap waspada pada Hinata

"Ya"

"Apa yang...sebenarnya kau inginkan...dari putraku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menginginkan Naruto. Dia adalah milikku" sahut Hinata tegas. Kushina kaget mendengar jawaban gadis rubah itu.

"Sudah, Bu. Bertanya padanya akan membuat Ibu selalu kaget. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Di mana Ayah?"

"Menunggu bersama Tetua"

"Ibu jalan di depan saja. Aku dan Hinata di belakang"

"Namanya Hinata?" seru Kushina kaget. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil mengedipkan matanya tanda kalau ia menyuruh Ibunya untuk segera berjalan.

"Jangan membuat masalah semakin rumit selama pertemuan" kata Naruto pelan pada Hinata yang berjalan di sisinya.

"Tergantung apakah mereka akan mengambilmu dariku atau tidak" jawab Hinata serius. Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto merasa kalau dirinya adalah barang yang sedang diperebutkan.

"...Bagaimana jika mereka mengambilku dan tidak membiarkanmu menemuiku?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya ingin tahu bagaimana jawaban Hinata jika kemungkinan itu terjadi. Jadi Naruto bisa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nantinya.

"Bahkan Dewa tidak akan kubiarkan mengambilmu dariku"

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu mencintai Ashura?" Akhirnya Naruto bertanya. Hianta kaget ketika Naruto bertanya hal tersebut. Bagaimana? Iya, bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu mencintai Ashura? Hinata tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Yang ia tahu kalau ia sangat mencintai Ashura. Ashura adalah segalanya baginya. Ia hanya hidup untuk Ashura sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Ashura. Hinata telah jatuh cinta pada manusia itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi Ashura adalah segalanya bagiku. Yang berarti bahwa kau juga adalah segalanya bagiku sekarang dan sampai kapanpun"

Obrolan mereka berhenti tepat ketika sudah berdiri di depan ruang pertemuan. Hinata melihat ada dua yokai yang berjaga di depan pintu tersebut.

Kushina membuka pintu dengan perlahan lalu pemandangan yang membuat Hinata cemas langsung terlihat jelas. Beberapa anggota klan Uzumaki sedang duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar. Mereka menatap ke arah gadis rubah itu. Hinata malah balas menatap dengan tatapan seolah mereka semua adalah musuhnya. Dengan cepat Hinata kemudian menarik tangan kiri Naruto lalu memegang lengan pemuda itu seolah jika ia tidak melakukannya orang-orang itu akan membawa Naruto pergi darinya. Dan itu bukan kemungkinan yang mungkin.

Kushina menoleh pada Naruto, kaget, ketika gadis rubah itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan putranya lalu memegang lengannya sangat erat. Naruto menatap pada Ibunya sambil menggeleng pelan yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Hinata yang mulai sangat cemas berada di ruangan ini. Naruto juga cemas. Cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Naruto percaya kalau Hinata bisa saja mengamuk dan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya jika hasil pertemuan ini memisahkan mereka. Gadis rubah itu tidak hanya berbicara tanpa bukti. Ia pasti akan membuktikan apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Naruto harus tetap tenang kemudian bersikap dan berbicara bahwa keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tidak membahyakannya. Ia juga tak ingin mempersulit posisi Hinata. Ia tidak ingin gadis rubah itu terluka.

"Aku Tetua klan Uzumaki" kata seorang pria renta dengan rambut merah panjang yang sebagian juga telah memutih. Naruto dan Hinata duduk pada posisi di mana semua anggota klan Uzumaki bisa melihat mereka. Di hadapan mereka, anggota klan Uzumaki duduk membentuk sebuah barisan panjang. Dan tepat disisi kanan Tetua klan Uzumaki ada Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang melihat cemas pada putra semata wayang mereka. Sementara Hinata sama sekali tak melepas kedua tangannya yang memegang erat lengan kanan Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata"

Begitu Hinata menyebutkan juga nama klannya semua anggota klan Uzumaki yang hadir langsung berbisik-bisik membicarakan nama yokai rubah tersebut.

"Hyuuga? Itu adalah klan manusia yang telah punah di masa lalu. Bagaimana kau bisa memakai nama klan itu?" pertanyaan Tetua klan Uzumaki membuat suasana kembali tenang. Karena itulah pertanyaan yang juga ingin mereka tanyakan. Sebab dalam sejarah, klan Hyuuga sudah punah di masa lalu. Sebuah klan terhormat yang juga memiliki keturunan terhormat pula. Bagaimana yokai rubah sepertinya bisa menyandang nama klan tersebut seenaknya.

"Aku yakin itu bukan masalah utama kenapa kau menyuruhku dan Naruto kemari" jawab Hinata. Jawaban sinisnya membuat Hinata ditatap lagi dengan waspada dan amat curiga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari anak cucu kami Uzumaki Naruto?" Pria tua itu kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menginginkan Naruto dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengambilnya dariku"

"Kau berbahaya karena kekuatanmu terlalu tinggi. Kau sering mengacau bahkan membunuh. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan yokai sepertimu berada di sekitar Naruto"

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Hinata. '_Membunuh?'_

"Itu di masa lalu!" Hinata berteriak.

"Dalam catatan sejarah tentang yokai, belum ada satu yokai pun yang sanggup mengalahkanmu. Jika keberadaanmu di samping Naruto karena kau peduli padanya, maka kau sebaiknya pergi karena kau bisa membahayakannya kapanpun. Saat ini, masih terlalu banyak yokai yang berkeliaran dan mungkin saja salah satu di antara mereka adalah musuhmu. Atau mungkin semua yokai tersebut membencimu"

"Tidak ada seekor yokai pun yang mampu membahayakan Naruto karena aku akan melindunginya. Pak tua, hidupmu bahkan tak lebih dari seratus tahun dan kau berani mengomentari siapa aku. Menyuruhku pergi dari Naruto adalah perintah yang salah dan itu membuatku marah"

Naruto duduk dengan tegang. Punggung dan lehernya tegang karena tangan Hinata yang memegang lengannya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat dan merasakan kemarahan gadis rubah itu. Kemarahannya itulah yang menimbulkan panas di tangan Hinata.

Kemudian beberapa menit berlalu karena mereka saling berbisik entah apa sementara Naruto dan Hinata menunggu.

"Hinata, panas" bisik Naruto pelan ke arah gadis rubah itu yang sedang menatap marah pada anggota klannya.

"Ah!" Hinata langsung melonggarkan pegangannya dan suhu tangan gadis rubah itu kembali hangat.

"Tenanglah" kata Naruto lagi

"Aku minta maaf" katanya sambil melihat lengan kanan Naruto yang sedikit memerah karena suhu panas dari tangannya tadi yang membuat lengan baju pemuda itu terbakar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Naruto?" Akhirnya Tetua klan Uzumaki tadi kembali bertanya setelah membicarakan beberapa hal dengan anggota lainnya.

"Aku mengenal jiwanya jadi aku pasti akan tahu di manapun Naruto berada. Juga, karena kami memiliki kontrak"

"Kontrak?" Kushina tiba-tiba berseru kaget. Kontrak? Apa maksud yokai rubah itu dia dan putranya memiliki kontrak.

"Bicaralah Naruto, kau pasti tahu sesuatu" kata Tetua mereka lagi. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia harus berbicara. Pelan dan tanpa cacat. Tidak menyudutkan dan menyakiti Hinata. Tidak juga dengan melawan klannya sendiri.

"Saya sebenarnya tidak tahu apapun bahwa saya adalah reinkarnasi dan saya tidak bisa mengingat siapa Hinata. Tapi menurut Hinata, dia dan saya saling mengenal di masa lalu. Sebelum bereinkarnasi saya dan Hinata membuat kontrak. Saya juga baru tahu setelah Hinata datang bahwa ada sebuah tanda di belakang leher saya dan Hinata mengatakan kalau itu adalah tanda dari segel kontrak yang telah kami lakukan di masa lalu"

"Tanda itu?" Kushina berseru lagi. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Minato dengan kening mengerut. Minato juga sama kagetnya. Ternyata, tanda yang ada di belakang leher Naruto sejak putra mereka itu lahir adalah sebuah segel kontrak.

"Jadi, di masa lalu kau memelihara yokai rubah ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu apapun Naruto? Karena pada dasarnya manusia yang memelihara yokai kemudian bereinkarnasi tidak akan kehilangan ingatannya sebab masalah di masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan. Itu berarti bahwa kau bereinkarnasi karena dahulu ada sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan. Tapi aneh mengingat kau tidak bisa mengingat masa lalumu sendiri"

Hinata masih diam. Ia tidak akan berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di masa lalu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Hanya ia dan Ootsutsuki yang tahu tentang segalanya. Bahkan Naruto sekalipun tidak akan ia beritahu tentang seluruh cerita mereka di masa lalu. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mereka pun, Naruto tidak akan ia biarkan pergi. Ashura dan Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian pun, aku akan tetap di sisi Naruto. Kecuali, jika Naruto sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi" kata Hinata serius dan tegas. Semua orang kemudian melihat pada Naruto. Jadi, keputusan akhir dari adanya gadis yokai itu di dekat Naruto adalah tetap ada pada Naruto sendiri. Itu berarti bahwa bagaimanapun inginnya gadis yokai itu berada di sisi Naruto tetap akan sia-sia jika Naruto tidak ingin dia berada di sekitarnya. Semuanya menjadi lebih mudah jika seperti itu. Pikir mereka, Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya terus bersama gadis yokai yang jelas bukan manusia dan biasa membahayakannya kapan saja. Jadi, Naruto...

"Aku akan membiarkan Hinata bersamaku...untuk sementara" kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat semua anggota klannya kaget. Minato dan Kushina terperangah. Apa Naruto sudah gila? Hinata tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ia merasa Naruto masih peduli padanya meskipun ada kalimat 'untuk sementara' tadi.

"Hinata tidak akan membahayakanku. Dia tidak akan membahayakan oranglain juga. Saya yakin itu. Jadi, saya mohon biarkan dia bersama saya untuk sementara waktu. Saya juga ingin mencari tahu siapa diri saya di masa lalu. Kenapa saya sampai membuat kontrak dengan Hinata. Kenapa saya bereiknarnasi. Masih banyak hal yang membuat saya penasaran. Saya berjanji Hinata tidak akan mengacaukan apa dan siapapun lagi. Dia memang sulit diatur. Tidak mau mendengarkan oranglain. Kasar dan keras kepala. Tapi pada dasarnya dia gadis rubah yang baik. Dia mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik. Dia bisa menolong oranglain. Saya menjaminnya atas nama saya"

"Ashura..." tanpa sadar Hinata menggumamkan nama Ashura setelah Naruto selesai berbicara. Gadis rubah itu menatap pada Naruto yang sedang menundukan kepalanya di depan semua anggota klannya. Hinata ingin menangis. Naruto mengatakan hal yang sama. Kalimat yang sama seperti yang pernah Ashura katakan dahulu ketika semua orang menolaknya untuk bersama Ashura. Ashura mengatakannya, _'Saya berjanji Hinata tidak akan mengacaukan apa dan siapapun lagi. Hinata tidak akan membahayakanku. Dia gadis rubah yang baik. Saya menjaminnya atas nama saya'._ Semuanya sama kecuali alasan Naruto membiarkan Hinata berada di sisinya.

Minato dan Kushina sungguh kaget dengan permintaan serius Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya di depan Tetua dan semua anggota klannya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah melihat putra mereka menjadi seserius itu. Berbicara dengan sikap yang sangat dewasa dan penuh tanggung jawab. Itukah Naruto putra mereka? Yang malas belajar dan hanya rajin berlatih Kyudo. Akhirnya Minato dan Kushina juga ikut memohon pada Tetua untuk mendengarkan permintaan Naruto. Mereka tahu dan yakin pada keputusan Naruto. Dia pasti sudah memikirkan dengan sangat matang sebelum memohon untuk sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

OoooO

"Jadi...apa kau akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara kau dan putraku di masa lalu?" tanya Kushina ketika pertemuan telah selesai kemudian Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke rumah orangtua Naruto yang tentu saja masih dalam wilayah klan Uzumaki. Mereka sedang duduk untuk makan malam. Naruto berbisik pelan pada Ibunya saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang tadi untuk memasak banyak daging untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Dan sekarang, sebagian besar lauk makan malam adalah daging. Tapi Naruto lupa memberitahu Ibunya kalau daging untuk Hyuuga Hinata tak boleh di campur dengan sayur. Akhirnya, semua daging yang ada sudah tercampur dengan sayuran. Dan khusus untuk putranya yang sempat pulang hari ini, Kushina membuatkan dango.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata datar. Minato langsung menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Kushina melirik ke arah suaminya, kesal. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Ibu terlihat sangat antusias bersiap untuk bertanya ini-itu pada Hinata tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak berniat menjawab. Gadis rubah itu bahkan belum menceritakan seluruh kejadian sesungguhnya yang pernah terjadi antara mereka di masa lalu pada Naruto.

"Makanlah, biar aku yang memisahkannya" kata Naruto pelan ketika mereka sudah mulai makan malam dan Hinata sibuk memisahkan daging dari sayuran. Naruto mengambil piring kosong lalu menaruh sayur dari daging Hinata di atasnya. Sementara Hinata mulai makan sambil berhati-hati agar sumpitnya tidak menjepit sayuran tersebut. Minato dan Kushina yang duduk sisi meja makan lainnya saling menatap sebentar. Mereka bingung kenapa putra mereka begitu baik pada yokai rubah itu.

"...Hyuuga-san, apa Naru-chan benar-benar reinkarnasi dari pria yang kau kenal di masa lalu?" Minato tiba-tiba bertanya di tengah makan malam dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati.

"Ya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku mengenal jiwa Naruto. Dan kami masih memiliki tanda dari segel kontrak. Apa kalian ingin melihatnya? Di belakang leher kami"

"T-tidak perlu. Kami sudah melihatnya di leher Naru-chan"

"Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih pada kalian" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis rubah itu meletakkan sumpitnya. Kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu membungkukan kepalanya hingga keningnya menyentuh meja. Naruto menoleh pada gadis rubah itu heran. Minato dan Kushina menatapnya bingung.

"Terimakasih karena telah melahirkan Naruto kembali. Terimakasih banyak" ujar Hinata. Naruto kaget, kemudian tertegun melihat yokai seperti itu menundukan kepala untuk berterimakasih atasnya. Tentu saja Minato dan Kushina bahkan kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat. Mereka sedang melihatnya sekarang. Seekor yokai berbahaya menundukan kepala di depan mereka sambil berterimakasih demi orang lain. Apa Naruto benar-benar Tuannya yang sangat penting? Itu sudah pasti. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin gadis rubah itu sampai menunggu hingga ratusan tahun demi bertemu kembali dengan reinkarnasi Tuannya yang saat ini adalah Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa hubungan antara manusia dan yokai, Tuan dan pelayan, akan sekuat ini. Naruto sendiri bahkan tidak terlihat terbebani dengan adanya Yokai itu dan mereka terlihat seperti sudah mengenal sangat lama.

"...Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kami memang juga sangat menginginkan Naru-chan" sahut Kushina sambil tertawa kecil. Minato tersenyum lebar.

"Kau belum memberitahu kami saat pertemuan tadi, Naru-chan sebenarnya reiknarnasi dari siapa?" tanya Minato

"Hagoromo Ashura" jawab Hinata

"Ashura?...Hagoromo?" ulang Kushina dengan nada tanya.

"Hagoromo..." Minato mengulangnya dengan wajah berpikir

"Hagoromo?" Naruto berseru kaget karena Hinata juga baru menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

"HAGOROMO?" Minato dan Kushina mengulang lagi dengan suara yang sungguh kaget. Hinata melihat pada tiga orang itu dengan wajah heran.

"Kenapa kalian sangat kaget?"

"Hagoromo yang kau maksud itu...apa Hagoromo yang dahulu pernah menjadi penasehat Kaisar?" tanya Minato

"Oh? Kalian tahu dari mana?" tanya Hinata kaget. Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto melongo menatap pada gadis rubah itu. Wajah mereka seperti baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa bumi ternyata tidak bulat melainkan persegi.

"Lanjutkan saja makan malamnya" gumam Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat putus asa. Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk kemudian kembali makan. Sekarang Hinata yang bingung kenapa tiga orang ini tiba-tiba menyelesaikan pembicaraan setelah tahu kalau Hagoromo adalah mantan penasehat Kaisar ratusan tahu lalu.

Sementara Minato dan Kushina benar-benar shock mendengar kenyataan bahwa putra mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari...tunggu! Gadis yokai itu memang mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah reinkarnasi dari pria bernama Hagoromo Ashura. Tapi, dalam catatan sejarah tentang penasehat-penasehat Kaisar terdahulu tidak ada satupun keturunan Hagoromo yang bernama Ashura. Di jepang hanya ada satu klan dengan nama Hagoromo, yakni penasehat kepercayaan Kaisar di masa lalu itu. Itu berarti bahwa jelas kalau Ashura benar-benar keturunan Hagoromo. Tetapi, kenapa namanya tak ada dalam catatan sejarah sebagai keturunan dari penasehat Kaisar, Hagoromo. Memang benar, kejayaan Hagoromo saat itu hanya bertahan tidak lebih dari seratus tahun karena garis keturunan mereka terhenti. Dalam catatan sejarah Hagoromo hanya memiliki tiga keturunan. Dua putra laki-laki dan satu putri. Salah satu di antara mereka tak ada yang bernama Ashura. Lalu, siapa dan dari mana pria bernama Hagoromo Ashura itu?

"Tapi Hyuuga-san, dalam catatan sejarah..."

"Aku sudah kenyang, Naruto" Hinata tiba-tiba memotong kalimat ketika Minato ingin bertanya. Jelas sekali bahwa gadis yokai itu tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun lagi.

"Tetap di sini. Lakukan apapun sesukamu tapi jangan membuat keributan. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Ayah dan Ibu sebentar" kata Naruto setelah mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya. Gadis rubah itu tidak mau tidur di kamar yang terpisah dari Naruto.

"Naruto, hanya kau dan orangtuamu yang tahu bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi Hagoromo Ashura. Nagato juga belum mengetahui nama klan Ashura. Tapi jika kau ingin memberitahunya tidak apa-apa. Hanya Nagato saja. Mulai saat ini dan sampai kapanpun, tidak boleh siapapun mengetahuinya selain kita"

"Ya"

OoooO

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto hati-hati ketika ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah berbicara dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Pemuda itu berdiri diam sebentar dengan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bedegup lebih cepat karena di atas tatami kamarnya Hinata sedang tidur dalam wujud aslinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafas dan menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus berubah wujud sekarang? Ini kedua kalinya Naruto melihat wujud asli gadis yokai itu tapi entah kenapa baru sekarang ia benar-benar merasa sedikit takut. Bukan, bukan takut kalau Hinata akan memakan atau menerkamnya, tetapi takut karena ini untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar sangat menyadari bahwa yokai benar-benar ada dan yokai rubah yang sedang tidur itu adalah miliknya. Apa bisa dibilang semacam peliharaannya di masa lalu? Tapi aneh ketika Naruto baru menyadari lagi bahwa Hinata memiliki tiga ekor. Apa memang Yokai rubah itu semuanya berekor tiga dan tidak sama dengan rubah binatang asli?

Naruto hampir melompat kaget ketika suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar memanggil namanya. Rubah itu terbangun.

"K-kau...terbangun?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia yakin suara tadi suara gadis rubah itu tetapi kenapa ia bisa mendengarnya padahal Hinata masih dalam wujud aslinya. Naruto menutup pintu kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sementara Hinata berdiri di depannya masih dalam wujud rubahnya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbicara?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya...Hinata kenapa aku bisa mendengar dan mengerti bahasamu?" tanya Naruto

"Oh? Tentu saja. Setiap manusia yang memelihara yokai akan bisa mendengar dan mengerti apa yang kami ucapkan"

"...Kenapa kau berubah ke wujud aslimu?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu" sahut Naruto cepat

"Biasanya aku dalam wujud ini ketika tidur di malam hari. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka aku akan memakai wujud manusia..."

"Apa kau bisa mendekat?" Naruto memotong kalimat Hinata dengan wajah herannya.

"Tentu saja" kata Hinata heran kemudian melangkah sedikit ke depan Naruto.

Naruto menatap mata gadis rubah itu dalam diam. Ia menyuruh Hinata mendekat karena ia ingin melihat wujud gadis itu lebih jelas dan nyata. Matanya berwarna putih seperti tubuhnya. Dia tidak seperti rubah biasa dengan mata berwarna coklat. Ketika melihat wujud asli Hinata sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas membuat Naruto kembali merasa rindu. Kenapa ia tak takut? Wujud asli Hinata bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran rubah biasa. Seperti ukuran yokai anjing milik Nagato yang tingginya bisa mencapai siku mereka. Rasanya Naruto seperti sudah mulai terbiasa dengan wujud asli gadis itu.

"Ashura juga mengatakan hal yang sama" kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wujud manusia.

"Hah?"

"Dulu dia menyuruhku mendekat ketika pertama kali dia melihatku" Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Gadis rubah itu sedang mengingat kembali segalanya tentang Ashura. Naruto menoleh padanya. Hinata menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau harus ingat ini Naruto" kata Hinata sambil memegang pipi Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto tertegun menatap gadis itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ashura adalah segalanya bagiku sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu. Dia sudah menjelma sebagai dirimu. Kalian menjadi satu. Kau memang memiliki jiwa Ashura tapi aku bisa merasakan ada beberapa hal dari kalian yang telah berbeda. Tapi entah apapun itu, sejak aku terbangun kembali dan melihatmu, saat itulah kau juga menjadi segalanya bagiku"

Hinata kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto.

"Jika aku mati sekali lagi, apa kau akan menunggu reinkarnasiku lagi?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak" Hinata menggeleng. Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Meskipun aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Istirahatlah. Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar" kata Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis rubah itu kemudian berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam" ujar Naruto. Hinata tertawa kecil lalu menyahut, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang takut atau tak boleh keluar malam, kau tahu? Aku ingin menemui Ootsutsuki"

"Dewi Ootsutsuki?"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal seorang Dewi? Maksudku, manusia bahkan yokai sekalipun tak mungkin bisa bertemu atau berurusan langsung dengan Dewa"

"Aku pengecualian. Aku akan kembali sebelum kau terbagun esok pagi. Selamat malam, Naruto" kata Hinata lalu mencium pipi Naruto kemudian gadis rubah itu melompat keluar jendela. Sangat cepat bahkan Naruto tidak bisa melihat gerakannya.

OoooO

Naruto dan Hinata sampai di apartemen tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Dan ponsel Naruto langsung berdering. Naruto menaruh tasnya sambil duduk di atas sofa kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sementara Hinata yang duduk di atas tatami melihat padanya.

Naruto menggerutu. Ia benar-benar lupa pada hal apapun sejak Hyuuga Hinata datang. Ia bahkan lupa pada gadis yang selama ini ia sukai. Ya. Gadis yang sudah sejak lama menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengabaikannya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Hinata.

"M-moshi-moshi?" ujar Naruto ketika ia telah menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak melihatmu di sekolah pagi ini" katanya. Naruto senang gadis itu menanyakannya. Biasanya dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah cemas terhadap apapun. Awalnya Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu sama sekali tak tertarik padanya. Tetapi beberapa hari terakhir ini dia seperti mulai membuka diri untuk Naruto. Mungkin karena Naruto sering memperlakukannya dengan baik? Atau gadis itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman yang baik.

"Aaah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang ke Nagoya sebentar karena ada acara keluarga. Umm, kau sudah sembuh? Sakura-chan"

Hinata menatap Naruto sangat kaget begitu Naruto menyebut nama gadis itu. Kedua matanya membulat. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa dirinya sangat marah. Ini aneh, pikirnya. Naruto hanya menyebut nama gadis itu dan ia merasa seperti pernah merasakan perasaan marah ini sebelumnya. Gadis yang menelpon itu berbeda dengan gadis yang sebelumnya datang ke apartemen Naruto. Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu teman Naruto. Tetapi gadis yang menelpon sekarang memiliki pengaruh yang berbeda terhadapnya. Hinata bisa merasakan perbedaan yang entah itu apa.

"Hah? Iya. Karena itu hari ini aku sudah bisa masuk lagi"

"Aku minta maaf tidak sempat menjengukmu karena ada beberapa hal kecil yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau akan datang di acara ulang tahunku, bukan? Kau boleh mengajak teman-temanmu"

"Aku pasti datang" ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok pagi"

"Ya"

Naruto menghela nafas yang seolah-olah ia tahan selama berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu memang sakit dan absen selama beberapa hari. Dan Naruto tidak bisa menjenguk karena peringatan orangtuanya tentang bulan biru meskipun ia bisa saja tak menghiraukan peringatan mereka. Tetapi, membuat Nagato sampai harus menginap di apartemennya mungkin hal buruk memang akan terjadi selain karena ia juga terus memimpikan hal yang sama berulang kali.

Masalah antara Hinata dan klannya akhirnya selesai meskipun tidak seluruhnya benar-benar selesai. Dan seperti kata Ibunya. Hinata harus hidup seperti gadis di zaman ini. Memiliki tempat tinggal, identitas, dan sebagainya. Naruto akan mengurus tempat tinggal dan identitas gadis rubah itu sementara Ayahnya mengurus masalah sekolah agar Hinata bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sekarang Naruto seperti memiliki saudara karena Ayah dan Ibunya juga akan membiayai hidup Hinata sebagai manusia. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seekor yokai bisa sekolah bersama manusia. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu kalau Hinata adalah yokai karena gadis rubah itu bisa berwujud perempuan manusia yang cantik.

"Baiklah Hinata, hari ini kita akan mengurus semua..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah berada pada wujud aslinya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran karena gadis rubah menggeram sambil menatap ke arahnya. Dia sedang marah. Batin Naruto.

"Kita harus mengurus keperluanmu sekarang. Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau ia telah duduk di depan wujud rubah Hinata yang menatapnya marah. Naruto memegang kepala rubah itu sambil mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau marah padaku?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Hinata tidak menjawab dan masih menggeram. Namun gadis rubah itu berhenti ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Ashura..." gumamnya lalu kembali pada wujud manusia dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget. Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya? Hinata sudah tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto

"Ya" jawab Hinata sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia tiba-tiba terbawa emosi dan menjadi marah juga pada Naruto. Hinata masih belum bisa menahan emosinya ketika semua hal berkaitan dengan Ashura. Gadis yang menelpon Naruto tadi benar-benar berbeda.

"Kita harus mengurus keperluanmu hari ini agar semuanya selesai. Sekarang, kau mandi dan gantilah dengan pakaian yang diberikan Ibuku"

"Aku tidak perlu mandi"

"Kita tidak akan pergi kalau kau belum mandi. Kau belum menyentuh air sejak kau datang"

"Aku tak butuh air. Berikan saja aku pakaian gantinya" Hinata tak mau kalah

"Mandi atau aku hanya akan pergi sendiri" dan Naruto tidak mau dibantah. Hinata akhirnya menurut.

OoooO

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun"

Pagi di sekolah seperti biasa. Saling menyapa dengan teman-temannya. Inilah kehidupan normalnya, yang hanya ada di sekolah.

"Yo, Naruto" sapa Sasuke yang juga baru datang.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak melihat pada Sasuke dan mendapati seekor elang besar terbang rendah di belakang temannya itu.

"A-a-ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" ujar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat sampai di depan Naruto yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"D-d-d-di belakangmu...yokai?" kata Naruto terbata. Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Aoda dengan kaget.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa melihatmu?" bisik Sasuke pada Aoda

"Saya tidak tahu"

"Sasuke, kau berbicara dengannya? Itu yokai, bukan? Dia menguntitmu?" Naruto terus bertanya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi sampai Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat Aoda. Tetapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan yokai rubah itu. Naruto mungkin mulai bisa melihat yokai sejak yokai rubah itu muncul. Seharusnya memang seperti itu karena manusia yang memiliki yokai pasti bisa melihat yokai-yokai lainnya. Itu juga terjadi padanya dan Gaara. Sasuke akhirnya menjelaskan pada Naruto secara singkat. Juga tentang Gaara yang memiliki yokai. Dan mereka juga bisa melihat yokai milik Nagato ketika pemuda itu datang ke kelas mereka kemarin pagi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." gumam Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dua teman baiknnya ternyata juga memiliki yokai. Apa itu berarti mereka juga reinkarnasi sepertinya? Ketika Naruto bertanya tentang hal tersebut Sasuke menjawab tidak. Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia, Gaara, dan kakaknya bukan lahir dari reinkarnasi. Tidak semua manusia yang memiliki yokai adalah reinkarnasi dari seseorang.

"Tapi hanya kau yang berbeda" kata Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya berdiri mengobrol di depan kelas.

"Apa itu berarti kalian sudah tahu tentangku?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tentang yokai rubah yang datang padaku saat bulan biru?"

"Naruto-sama, kami sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Tapi kami merahasiakannya dari anda" kata Aoda. Naruto kaget karena ia juga bisa mengerti dan mendengar suara yokai elang milik Sasuke.

"Saya Aoda, yokai milik Sasuke-sama dan sudah ratusan tahun telah menjaga klan Uchiha" kenal Aoda pada Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa berwujud manusia?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu yang lama karena saya bukan yokai tingkat tinggi"

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menanyakan masalah rubah perempuan tersebut pada Naruto. Tetapi, ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat karena mereka sedang berada di sekolah. Lagipula sebaiknya kakaknya juga harus berbicara dengan Naruto. Itachi bisa berbicara lebih baik darinya dan Tengu juga pernah melihat yokai rubah itu sebelumnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat pemberitahuan Tengu tentang beberapa kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada rubah-rubah yang tinggal di hutan sejak bulan biru itu muncul. Karena Itachi menyuruh Tengu untuk memeriksa rubah-rubah yang menempati hutan di jepang untuk mencari jejak yokai rubah tersebut sebelum mereka tahu kalau ternyata yokai rubah perempuan tersebut sudah berada bersama Naruto.

"Akhir-akhir ini rubah-rubah yang tinggal di hutan terlihat sering keluar dari sarang mereka. Apa kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Yokai rubah?"

"Rubah biasa. Mereka biasanya bersembunyi di sarang mereka dan sangat jarang muncul sejak dahulu sekali"

"Apa memang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Kau tidak tahu? Astaga, Naruto" ujar Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Kemana saja temannya itu hingga tidak tahu tentang hal yang sudah umum seperti itu.

"Sejak ratusan tahun lalu rubah tidak berani sering keluar dari sarang mereka. Tepat setelah yokai rubah itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Semua rubah yang ada tiba-tiba menyembunyikan diri mereka dan hanya keluar untuk mencari makan. Namun, saat bulan biru beberapa hari kemarin muncul, Tengu-sama melihat bahwa rubah-rubah itu sudah berani keluar dan berkeliaran sembarangan di hutan" Aoda menjelaskan pada Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Kenapa sebelumnya mereka tidak berani keluar sembarangan dari sarang?" tanya Naruto

"Anda mungkin belum tahu kalau daging rubah dahulu sangat diincar oleh manusia karena daging rubah bisa memperpanjang umur mereka"

"Hah? Benarkah?" Sasuke ikut kaget. Ia juga baru tahu tentang hal itu.

"Iya. Semakin sering manusia memakan daging rubah maka semakin panjang umur mereka. Dahulu mereka hidup seperti biasa. Keluar dan mencari makan seperti binatang-binatang lainnya. Tetapi sejak yokai rubah perempuan itu menghilang mereka tidak lagi berani sembarangan keluar. Karena yokai rubah tersebut adalah pelindung mereka. Dalam beberapa minggu setelah yokai rubah itu menghilang saja sudah banyak rubah-rubah yang berhasil ditangkap manusia"

"Jadi, manusia berani menyerang mereka karena rubah-rubah itu sudah tak memiliki pelindung?" tanya Sasuke

"Begitulah"

"Apa yokai rubah yang kau maksud itu...yang sedang bersamaku sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Kemungkinan rubah-rubah itu berani keluar lagi dari sarang mereka karena dia telah kembali"

"Ternyata yokai rubah itu memang luar biasa seperti yang diceritakan Tengu" gumam Sasuke

Jadi, yokai rubah juga ternyata berhubungan dengan rubah biasa, pikir Naruto. Berarti selama itu Hinata telah melindungi mereka dari manusia. Tetapi, karena tiba-tiba menghilang rubah-rubah itu menjadi takut dan tak lagi berani keluar sembarangan. Apa menghilangnya Hinata karena gadis rubah itu menunggu Ashura bereinkarnasi?

"Siapa lagi yang tahu tentangku selain kau dan Gaara?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja kakakku"

"Sasuke, ingat jangan menceritakan apapun pada oranglain"

"Kau pikir ada siswa normal yang memelihara yokai? Memberitahu orang lain tetangmu sama dengan memberitahu siapa aku juga. Kau tenang saja, walaupun aku tak memiliki yokai, rahasia ini tidak akan menyebar kemanapun"

"Terimakasih"

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku sambil terenyum. Itu menjijikan" kata Sasuke sambil menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto lalu tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, sebenarnya Niisan ingin bertemu denganmu dan yokai rubah itu"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Niisan juga memiliki yokai. Dan Yokai itu pernah bertemu dengan yokai rubah itu sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Aoda yang tak pernah mengenalnya. Tengu tahu beberapa hal yang terjadi di masa lalu tentang rubah itu. Bukankah kau juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu jauh sebelum kau lahir?"

Tentu saja Naruto akan pergi. Siapapun yang bisa memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu akan ia temui. Karena Hinata juga tidak ingin memberitahu semua kebenaran tentang mereka di masa lalu maka Naruto bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Hinata hingga gadis rubah itu tidak ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi dahulu. Sudah pasti ada yang Hinata tidak ingin Naruto ketahui.

OoooO

**[to be continued]**


	5. Chapter 5

**~BLUE MOON~ / PART 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Judul : Blue Moon**

**Author : Ciel Bocchan a.k.a Febi N Maulida**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Supernatural, Comedy, AU, Drama**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rating : T**

* * *

Naruto tidak melihat Hinata ketika ia pulang sekolah sore itu. Biasanya gadis rubah itu menunggunya. Dia bahkan tahu di mana Naruto dalam jarak yang biasa dijangkau oleh penciumannya. Ya, gadis rubah itu punya penciuman yang tajam. Dia bahkan masih bisa mencium bau Naruto dengan jarak antara apartemen dan sekolah yang walaupun memang tidak terlalu jauh. Pikir Naruto, apa bau tubuhnya memang sangat menyengat sampai Hinata bisa menciumnya dalam jarak puluhan meter pun. Namun, gadis rubah itu pernah bilang kalau hanya bau tubuhnya yang bisa ia cium dalam jarak yang jauh sekalipun. Berbeda dengan bau manusia lainnya.

"Di mana sepupumu?" tanya Haruno Sakura ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Karena Sakura memaksa untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya hari ini Naruto akhirnya membawa gadis itu bersamanya dan beralasan kalau apertemennya sedang ditumpangi oleh sepupunya dari Nagoya untuk sementara.

"Sepertinya dia sedang pergi" kata Naruto lalu ke dapur untuk membuat minum sementara Sakura duduk di atas tatami. Sakura melihat aneh pada ruangan Naruto. Semuanya terlihat seperti terakhir kali dia berkunjung tetapi ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Entah apa.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang bulan biru beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Sakura ketika Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu membawakan dua gelas teh dingin kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Pemuda itu agak kaget karena Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang cerita kalau Yokai pengkhianat akan muncul saat bulan biru"

"Kau percaya cerita itu?"

"Aku percaya. Turun temurun cerita tentang Yokai pengkhianat itu telah dibeberkan. Bulan biru adalah tanda dari kemunculannya yang hanya ada setiap seratus tahun sekali. Aku juga pernah melihat Yokai. Hanya Yokai rendahan biasa. Sejak itu aku percaya kalau mereka benar-benar ada dan bulan biru adalah bukti paling nyata. Saat bulan biru itu muncul sebenarnya tidak hanya Yokai pengkhianat yang akan bangkit tapi banyak muncul Yokai-yokai yang memperlihatkan wujud mereka pada manusia. Mereka makhluk yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa manusia sebab tanpa manusia mereka tidak bisa bertahan dari kesendirian. Karena itu dahulu sekali banyak Yokai dan manusia yang saling berhubungan. Yokai melayani manusia yang mereka percayai dengan balasan manusia tersebut harus memelihara mereka dengan baik pula"

"Wah, Sakura-chan, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang Yokai" puji Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar cerita seperti itu dari nenekku. Tapi itu dulu sekali saat aku masih kecil" ujar Sakura lalu tertawa kecil kemudian meminum teh dinginnya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, Yokai pengkhianat itu apa? Apa saat bulan biru itu yang bangkit adalah beberapa dari mereka?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu ingin tahu. Karena semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Yokai dan bulan biru pasti berkaitan dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hmmm, yang bangkit bukan beberapa Naruto-kun, hanya satu Yokai"

Hinata? Pikir Naruto

"Satu?"

"Ya. Kau harus tahu bahwa sebelumnya bulan biru itu tidak pernah ada"

"Hah?" kening Naruto mengerut. Ia menjadi semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu seperti tahu segalanya. Seperti guru sejarah.

"Bulan biru itu tercipta dari besarnya keinginan Yokai tersebut untuk bangkit dan Dewa tidak bisa mencegahnya sehingga bulan biru tersebut dilambangkan sebagai tanda dari kemunculan Yokai tersebut"

"Yokai seperti apa yang bisa membuat Dewa sampai tidak bisa mencegahnya? Bulan biru itu seperti bencana, bukan? Angin yang berhembus saat bulan itu muncul menjadi badai dan bisa menerbangkan apapapun dan membuat semuanya berantakan"

"Aku hanya tahu itu saja" kata Sakura kemudian tertawa kecil lagi. Naruto akhirnya menghela nafas. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik cemas pada jam tangannya.

"Sudah sore, sepertinya aku harus pulang" kata Haruno Sakura kemudian berdiri. Naruto ikut berdiri sambil mengantar gadis itu sampai di depan itu.

"Mau aku antar sampai halte?" tanya Naruto

"Tak usah. Oya, sampaikan saja salamku pada sepupumu" kata Sakura setelah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-chan"

"Um. Jaa" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum kecil lalu berjalan pergi ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Kening Naruto mengerut. Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke arah Naruto.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Naruto-kun" kata Sakura saat gadis itu telah memeluk Naruto. Naruto terdiam, kaget. Haruno Sakura memeluknya? Ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi kalau gadis itu akan memeluknya. Dan Naruto akhirnya hanya tersenyum senang membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Naruto langsung sadar kembali bahwa Hinata belum juga pulang setelah beberapa menit lalu ia terbawa suasana karena pelukan Haruno Sakura. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil memegang tembok rendah pembatas teras apartemen. Ia melihat dari lantai dua apartemennya dan mencari dalam jarak tersebut.

"Naruto kau sudah pulang?" suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dengan wajah kaget. Kapan gadis itu naik ke apartemen dan sudah berdiri di depan pintu?

"Astaga, Hinata, jangan membuatku kaget. Kau kemana saja?" tanya Naruto

"Ah, aku pergi keluar sebentar untuk...bau siapa ini?" gadis rubah itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kening Naruto mengerut ketika Hinata mengendus. Sementara Hinata kaget ketika menyadari kalau ada bau lain di dekat mereka selain bau Uzumaki Naruto. Bau yang pikirnya pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Hinata kaget ketika baru menyadarinya. Apa karena bau ini ia sampai tidak bisa mencium bau Naruto yang ternyata telah pulang dari sekolah? Ia memang pergi ke hutan untuk memeriksa keadaan rubah-rubah di sana. Tetapi Hinata akan tetap bisa merasakan dan tahu kapan pemuda itu pulang dari sekolah. Ketika ia dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemen bahkan dalam jarak yang seharusnya ia sudah bisa mencium bau Uzumaki Naruto, ia tidak bisa mencium bau pemuda itu. Pikir Hinata, Naruto mungkin pulang terlambat hari ini. Namun ketika ia sudah dekat dengan apartemen ia melihat pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari atas sana. Mungkin mencarinya. Ah, ternyata dia sudah pulang? Tapi kenapa baru dalam jarak ini ia bisa mencium bau Naruto lagi? Hinata berpikir mungkin penciumannya bermasalah karena kekuatannya menurun, tapi, tepat ketika ia berada di belakang Naruto, gadis rubah itu baru benar-benar sadar. Bukan penciumannya yang buruk karena kekuatannya menurun, tapi ada bau seseorang yang baru saja menutupi bau Naruto. Karena itu bau Naruto tidak bisa tercium olehnya. Tetapi, bau siapa? Tidak pernah ada satu manusiapun yang bisa menutupi bau Ashura dan Naruto dari penciumannya.

"Kenapa...?"

"Diam" kata Hinata pelan sambil mendekat pada Naruto. Gadis rubah itu memeluk Naruto untuk memastikan bau siapa yang sudah menutupi bau pemuda itu karena dari tubuh Naruto lah bau itu berasal dan sangat kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa mencium baumu beberapa saat yang lalu" kata Hinata setelah melepas pelukannya. Gadia rubah itu menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Bau seseorang telah menutupi baumu. Bau yang sangat kuat. Kau harus tahu kalau di dunia ini tak ada siapapun yang bisa menutupi bau Ashura, kecuali satu orang" suara Hinata memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Satu orang?...Siapa?"

"...Tapi sekarang ada orang lain yang juga bisa menutupi baumu. Ini aneh" ujar Hinata cemas

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa, kau dari mana saja? Dan...kenapa kau tidak mengganti baju dengan yang sudah kubelikan?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau memakainya tapi kau tetap saja membelikan pakaian seperti itu" jawab Hinata sambil berjalan masuk.

"Lagipula, Ashura lebih suka aku..." Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara ketika sudah berada di ruang tamu. Naruto yang berjalan berjalan di belakangnya kemudian berdiri di depan gadis rubah itu dan menatapnya heran.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanyanya. Hinata langsung menutup hidungnya. Gadis rubah itu menatap Naruto dengan sangat kaget. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa takut karena ia sama sekali tidak mencium bau Naruto sekarang. Begitu ia masuk ke ruang tamu bau yang sangat kuat langsung menutupi semuanya. Aromanya seperti dari seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Ketika akhirnya ingatannya tertuju pada satu orang Hinata langsung menarik Naruto kemudian memeluk pemuda itu sangat erat.

"A-ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mendengar suara Hinata menangis. Pemuda itu kaget kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menangis. Dan ketika Naruto bertanya seperti itu Hinata malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku pernah kehilangan Ashura" kata Hinata disela tangis kecilnya

"Hah?"

"Aku pernah kehilangan Ashura karena seseorang menutupi baunya dari penciumanku. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu juga"

"Jadi tanpa penciumanmu kau tidak bisa tahu di mana aku berada ketika kita tidak bersama, begitu?"

"Ya"

"Lalu, siapa yang bisa menutupi bau Ashura dan Aku itu?"

"Seharusnya hanya ada satu dan orang yang sama sebab kau adalah bagian dari Ashura"

"Aku tidak mengerti karena kau tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku, Hinata"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau mengingat kembali tentangku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengingat kejadian-kejadian buruk yang terjadi masa lalu" jawab Hinata. Naruto akhirnya hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di masa lalu. Kejadian buruk apa sampai Hinata tidak ingin ia tahu.

"Naruto, aku...sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu. Kau mengatakan itu padaku setiap hari"

OoooO

Hinata akhirnya memakai pakaian yang telah mereka beli. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu dia sudah terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Tapi rambut panjangnya entah kenapa masih terlihat aneh karena zaman sekarang tidak ada yang memiliki rambut sepanjang dia apalagi memakai Kanzashi sebagai hiasan.

"Rambutmu itu sangat panjang, Hinata. Kenapa tidak kau potong saja sedikit" kata Naruto

"Tidak boleh. Rambutku adalah salah satu yang Ashura yang sukai" katanya. Naruto menghela nafas. Hinata masih menata rambutnya seperti pertama kali dia datang. Bagian depan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai dan bagian belakang yang digulung rapi kemudian dihiasi sebuah Kanzashi putih dengan lambang kepala rubah. Ashura membuatkan Kanzashi itu untuk Hinata dengan bentuk dan lambang yang sangat tepat. Tapi tetap saja rambutnya itu terlihat terlalu mencolok. Panjangnya mencapai paha gadis rubah itu. Gadis-gadis sekarang tak ada yang memiliki rambut sepanjang dia. Sekarang, gadis itu hanya memakai kaos pendek dengan sweater putih dan celana seperempat berwarna biru tua. Panjang rambutnya bahkan ingin mencapai ujung celananya.

"Kita mau kemana? Bukankah kemarin sudah belanja?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka akhirnya sudah berjalan di tempat pejalan kaki.

"Membeli ponsel untukmu"

"Ponsel? Aku tidak perlu benda itu"

"Kau memerlukannya. Sebentar lagi aku akan sibuk dengan sekolah dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku juga belum berlatih Kyudo lagi karena mengurusmu. Aku bisa pulang terlambat setiap hari. Jadi, kau memerlukannya untuk berbicara denganku dan memastikan kau tidak membuat masalah selama aku tidak mengawasimu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti aku bisa menggunakannya setiap saat, bukan?"

"Kecuali saat aku sedang sibuk"

Naruto menyuruh gadis itu memilih ponsel yang dia suka sementara Naruto menerima panggilan via ponsel dari Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar gadis yokai itu? Dia tidak membuat masalah untukmu, kan?" tanya Minato

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto sambil melihat pada Hinata yang sedang menatapi ponsel-ponsel satu per satu.

"Ah, iya, Ayah sampai lupa. Ayah sudah mengatur semuanya. Nilai atau apapun itu. Dia akan masuk di sekolahmu sebagai siswi kelas satu SMU"

"Hah? Kenapa harus kelas satu? Bagaimana dengan langsung ke kelas tiga"

"Tidak bisa. Membuat nilai dan asal usul sekolahnya tidak mungkin segampang itu. Jadi dia hanya membutuhkan surat kelulusan SMP dan masuk ke sekolahmu sebagai murid pindahan. Ayah akan mengirimkan berkas-berkasnya termasuk Kartu Tanda Pengenal dari foto yang sudah kau kirimkan pada Ayah. Gadis yokai itu akan menjadi sepupumu yang baru pindah ke Tokyo. Masalah marganya...kau bisa membuat alasan apapun jika ada yang bertanya"

"Um, aku mengerti" sahut Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mencarikan tempat tinggalnya?"

"Ya. Karena Hinata tidak akan mau tinggal jauh dariku. Aku menyewa kamar apartemen kosong di gedung apartemenku sekarang"

"Naru-chan, pastikan dia tidak membuat masalah yang akan mengundang masalah juga di klan kita"

"Baiklah-baiklah"

Naruto lalu menutup flip ponselnya. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat lagi pada Hyuuga Hinata yang masih melihat ponsel-ponsel tersebut. Kelas satu SMU? Jika Ayah memasukkannya sebagai kelas tiga akan lebih mudah baginya mengawasi gadis rubah itu. Lagipula sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Dan tentu saja ia harus meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sekolah tersebut selama tiga tahun.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang bagus dari benda ini, pilihkan saja untukku" kata Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

"Umm...kau ingin warna apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat jejeran ponsel tersebut

"Kau masih menyukai warna putih?"

"...Iya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Oh, kalau begitu pilihkan saja yang warna putih" sahut Hinata cepat. Dengan perasaan bingung Naruto akhirnya memilihkan ponsel berwarna putih untuk gadis rubah itu dan juga gantungan kecil untuk hiasan.

"Oya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" kata Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gedung dan berjalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Sementara Hinata yang tadinya sedang melihat-lihat suasana malam di tengah kota seperti ini langsung menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau marga Ashura adalah...Hagoromo?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sejak pembicaraan mereka tentang nama lengkap Ashura di rumah Nagoya waktu lalu, marga Ashura masih membuatnya bingung.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membohongimu" jawab Hinata lalu gadis itu menatap ke depan dengan wajah serius seolah tidak ingin Naruto memulai pembicaraan tentang marga Ashura.

"Tapi, dalam sejarah, keturunan penasehat khusus raja, Hagoromo, tidak memiliki putra bernama Ashura. Hagoromo hanya memiliki dua orang putra dan satu orang putri"

"Naruto, malam ini aku ingin makanan seperti manusia. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam sana? Sepertinya enak" kata Hinata dengan wajah berubah senang. Gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jelas sekali terlihat.

"U-um"

Kenapa Hinata tidak mau bercerita tentang ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada marga Ashura dan jika memang pria itu keturunan Hagoromo kenapa namanya tak tertulis dalam sejarah. Sangat banyak yang ingin Naruto ketahui tentang Ashura. Tentang masa lalunya. Tentang Yokai penghianat yang Sakura maksud. Sudah pasti Yokai tersebut adalah Hinata. Tetapi apa yang gadis rubah itu lakukan? Berkhianat pada siapa? Seandainya ia bisa mengingat masa lalunya, mungkinkah bisa?

OoooO

Hanya Dewi Ootsutsuki yang mengetahui segalanya tentang kita Naruto. Aku tidak akan membirakanmu mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu walaupun aku sangat ingin kau bisa mengingatku. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat bahwa kau seharusnya tidak bisa dilahirkan kembali. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu kalau aku mengorbankan diriku agar kau bisa bereinkarnasi. Kau akan marah padaku kalau kau tahu apa yang telah kulakukan sejak kau meninggal. Aku merasa tidak melakukan hal bodoh apapun meskipun semua orang bilang aku bodoh. Asalkan semua yang kulakukan bisa membuatmu bereinkarnasi dan kita bisa hidup bersama sekali lagi, akan kulakukan apapun. Aku minta maaf Ashura. Aku telah melanggar janjiku. Itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.

"_Ashura?" gumam Hinata ketika ia merasakan kalau Ashura telah bangun dan berada di belakangnya_

"_Jangan menoleh Hinata" ujar Ashura cepat. Hinata akhirnya tetap diam dan duduk menatap pintu geser kamar Ashura._

"_Ashura...ada apa?"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi"_

"_Mimpi itu lagi?"_

"_Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku"_

"_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..."_

"_Sudah kubilang jangan menoleh" kata Ashura tegas. Pemuda itu tak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya ketika ia membicarakan masalah ini. Hinata yang hampir bisa melihat Ashura di belakangnya kembali menghadap pada pintu._

"_Apapun yang terjadi di kemudian hari, jangan lakukan apapun untukku"_

"_Aku tidak bisa membuat janji seperti itu" sahut Hinata serius_

"_Jangan lakukan hal apapun yang membahayakan dirimu"_

"_Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"_

"_Kau tidak boleh menanggung bebanku"_

"_Aku tidak mendengarmu, Ashura"_

"_Semuanya tidak akan selalu sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan. Selamanya, jangan lakukan apapun lagi untukku" suara Ashura benar-benar memohon._

"_Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Bicaralah yang keras!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak marah dan hendak berbalik tapi suara Ashura menghentikannya. Pemuda itu berteriak padanya untuk pertama kali._

"_Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala dan dengarkan aku, Hinata!"_

"Ashura?"

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto

"Ashura...?" Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Uzumaki Naruto sedang menatapnya heran. Gadis rubah itu terbangun dengan wajah kaget dan langsung duduk.

"Kau...bermimpi tentang Ashura lagi?" tanya Naruto. Ia tahu karena setiap Hinata tertidur gadis rubah itu selalu menggumamkan nama Ashura. Sudah pasti dia memimpikan pria itu lagi.

"...Ya, sepertinya"

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun, kita akan terlambat" kata Naruto kemudian.

Ah, iya. Hinata hampir lupa kalau malam ini ia meminta Naruto agar ia bisa ikut ke acara ulang tahun temannya itu. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut ke tempat acara teman Naruto itu. Tetapi gadis rubah itu entah kenapa merasa khawatir pada Naruto malam ini. Firasatnya sedikit buruk, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang terlalu memikirkan Naruto. Ini tepat satu minggu berlalu sejak ia bangun dari tidur panjang itu. Naruto sudah memberitahunya kalau ia akan tinggal di apartemen yang berjarak dua kamar dari kamar apartement Naruto. Di sebelah kamar Karin. Tapi gadis rubah itu meminta waktu sampai genap satu minggu ia tinggal di apartement Naruto. Dan itu sudah berlalu tiga hari sejak ia memberitahu tempat tinggal, membeli ponsel, juga keperluan lain gadis itu. Ini malam terakhir Hinata akan tidur di apartement Naruto. Dan karena besok hari libur, jadi Hinata akan mulai masuk sekolah setelahnya.

"Kenapa harus berpakaian rapi?" tanya Hinata sambil berdiri lalu merapikan gaun polos berwarna biru lembut yang ia pakai. Gadis rubah itu kemudian merapikan rambut panjangnya dengan tangan.

"Gulung saja semua rambutmu, Hinata. Itu akan terlihat lebih rapi" kata Naruto yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Hinata kemudian mengunci pintu apartement.

"Um, baiklah" katanya kemudian mengambil rambut bagian depan lalu membawanya ke belakang kemudian menggabungkannya lalu menggulung rambut panjang tersebut bersama. Hinata kemudian mengikat rambutnya kemudian memasang kembali Kanzashi miliknya. Naruto membelikannya ikat rambut agar ketika digulung rambutnya tidak cepat berantakan karena katanya, Kanzashi kecil itu tidak bisa merapikan rambut sepanjang itu. Sementara poni di dahinya sama sekali tidak memiliki hiasan. Maksudnya, rambutnya sama sekali tidak memiliki hiasan kecuali Kanzashi berwarna putih itu.

"Apakah di pesta ulang tahun temanmu itu ada daging gratis?" tanya Hinata sambil memakai sweter kecil yang hanya menutupi lengannya. Naruto menyuruhnya memakai sweater tersebut karena pemuda itu tidak mau melihat Hinata hanya keluar dengan gaun satu tali dengan bahu terbuka.

"Kau adalah sepupuku, mengerti?" peringat Naruto lagi

"Ya"

"Kau ingat usiamu berapa?"

"15 tahun"

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh apapun tentang yokai atau tentang apa yang terjadi pada kita. Jangan melakukan hal sembarangan tanpa memberitahuku, mengerti?"

"Ya"

"Aku juga sudah memberitahu Nagato semuanya. Oya, selain Nagato, ada dua temanku yang juga memiliki Yokai"

"Ah, benarkah? Jadi kemungkinan mereka sudah tahu tentangku" sahut Hinata

"Mereka bahkan sudah tahu kalau aku adalah reinkarnasi. Tapi hanya sebatas itu"

"Nagato juga ikut acara ini?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk sambil berhenti di halte menunggu bus yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Cih! Dia pasti akan membawa anjing gunung sialan itu" gumam Hinata

"Apapun itu jangan membuat masalah" peringat Naruto entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak kemarin saat ia memberitahu Hinata kalau ia akan pergi ke ulang tahun temannya malam ini.

"Ah, satu lagi. Pakai ini" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung putih bermata biru dari saku celananya. Awalnya ia ragu untuk membelikan gadis itu kalung. Tapi ketika ia melihat kalung tersebut, ia membanyangkan kalau Hinata pasti akan cocok memakainya. Akhirnya Naruto membelikan untuk gadis rubah itu dan baru memberikannya malam ini padahal sudah berlalu dua hari sejak ia membelikannya.

"Untukku?" tanya Hinata

"Siapa lagi? Lehermu kosong" katanya lalu memasang kalung tersebut pada leher gadis rubah itu. Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan terimakasih

OoooO

Inugami membawakan teh hijau panas untuk Uchiha Obito yang sedang duduk di beranda samping rumahnya seperti biasa. Pria itu sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi karena mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya bukan acara yang penting bagi mereka. Tetapi hanya untuk menunjukan kepedulian mereka terhadap orang lain yang mereka yakin suatu saat nanti bantuannya akan sangat diperlukan seperti dulu.

"Perempuan itu juga bisa membahayakan Hinata"

"Dia hanya manusia biasa. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melukai Hinata bahkan dengan seluruh kekuatannya"

"Perempuan itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa melumpuhkan penciuman Hinata pada bau Ashura. Jika Ashura dan perempuan itu bertemu lagi, Hinata akan kesulitan mengatasinya." Obito kemudian meminum tehnya sementara Inugami tetap duduk di belakangnya. Malam ini Obito memiliki firasat yang kuat entah kenapa ia yakin kalau ia akan bertemu Hyuuga Hinata entah di perjalanan mana. Jika nanti ia bertemu gadis rubah itu lagi, apakah mereka masih akan saling mengenal? Empat ratus tahun berlalu dan ia terlahir kembali dengan wajah yang berbeda dan lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Ia tak yakin kalau Hinata bisa mengenalinya hanya dalam satu kali lihat. Gadis rubah itu mungkin sudah lupa padanya, tapi tentu saja tidak dengan dendamnya. Namun Obito yakin ia bisa mengenali gadis rubah itu seperti apapun dia sekarang. Ia bahkan bisa merasakannya keberadaannya yang entah di mana saat ini.

"Sudah waktunya kita berangkat" kata Inugami kemudian.

"Ah, suruh Kabuto dan Guren untuk bersiap-siap. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga nanti"

OoooO

Sasuke dan Gaara berdiri di beranda rumah Haruno Sakura menunggu Naruto datang. Tidak, mereka tidak menunggu Naruto tetapi orang yang akan datang bersama pemuda itu. Karena Sakura berkata kalau Naruto akan membawa sepupu perempuannya yang baru datang dari Nagoya. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Gaara tidak percaya tentang sepupu perempuan atau apapun itu. Entah kenapa Naruto pasti membohongi Sakura dengan mengatakan gadis tersebut adalah sepupunya dari Nagoya. Mereka yakin sepupu yang Naruto maksud sudah pasti yokai rubah itu. Nagato yang tadinya berada di dalam akhirnya ikut keluar juga. Lihat? Meskipun Nagato tidak berbicara apapun tentang Naruto dan yokai rubah itu tapi Sasuke dan Gaara tahu kalau sepupu perempuan Naruto itu pasti adalah rubah perempuan yang bangun kembali saat bulan biru satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, aku menjadi sedikit gugup" kata Gaara dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti perkataannya.

"Dia pasti memakai wujud manusia" gumam Sasuke yang juga terlihat gugup.

"Hei, Nagato, kau sudah pernah melihat wujudnya, bukan?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat pada Nagato yang berdiri di samping Sasuke

"Ya" sahut Nagato. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia juga harus ikut menunggu Naruto dan Hinata seperti mereka.

"Saya sudah bisa mencium baunya semakin mendekat" kata Yamainu. Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh sebentar pada yokai anjing milik Nagato tersebut lalu kembali melihat pada gerbang rumah Sakura yang terbuka. Mereka seperti menunggu orang penting yang hanya bisa mereka lihat sekali seumur hidup.

Beberapa saat setelah Yamainu berkata kalau ia mencium bau Yokai rubah itu semakin dekat, Naruto dan Hinata terlihat baru berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke dan Gaara menatap gadis yang bersama Naruto itu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut melongo. Mereka hampir tidak percaya kalau gadis itu adalah Yokai rubah yang sering mereka bicarakan sampai Hinata akhirnya benar-benar berada di depan mereka dan Yokai milik Sasuke dan Gaara langsung mengatakan kalau gadis itu benar-benar adalah Yokai rubah yang telah bangun kembali saat bulan biru itu. Yokai mereka berdua memang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Hinata di sama lalu tapi mereka bisa tahu hanya dengan mencium bau Yokai tingkat tinggi dari tubuh gadis yang bersama Naruto itu. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke dan Gaara kaget dan tidak habis pikir adalah wujud manusia gadis Yokai itu sangat cantik.

Hinata melihat tajam pada Yamainu sebentar kemudian melihat pada dua teman laki-laki Naruto yang sedang menatapnya seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Kenapa kalian ada di luar?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke dan Gaara tidak menjawabnya karena sibuk menatap pada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke! Gaara!" bentak Naruto pelan.

"A-ah, itu...kami menunggumu" sahut Sasuke cepat

"Jadi kalian teman Naruto yang memiliki Yokai itu?" ujar Hinata. Teman Naruto yang berambut raven memiliki Yokai elang dan yang berambut merah tanpa alis memiliki Yokai dengan wujud binatang berekor satu tapi seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti pasir, pasti Yokai pasir yang dulu sering menyesatkan manusia saat melewati gurun. Hinata pernah bertemu dengan yokai seperti mereka beberapa kali.

"Kau...Yokai rubah itu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati

"Ya. Karena kalian teman Naruto berarti secara tak langsung kalian berada di pihakku" kata Hinata yakin.

"Hah? Dipihakmu...untuk apa?" tanya Gaara

"Banyak yang ingin memisahkan Naruto dariku. Jika kalian berpikir hal yang sama seperti mereka maka kita musuh. Ingat baik-baik, selama kalian tidak mengganggu kami, dan karena kalian juga teman Naruto, aku belum bisa menyakiti kalian" peringat Hinata

Sasuke dan Gaara saling melihat lalu sama-sama menggumam, "Belum, katanya".

"Hinata" panggil Naruto pelan. Gadis rubah itu lalu sadar kalau ada Naruto di dekatnya saat ia mencoba menakuti teman-teman pemuda itu. Ia hanya bercanda. Menakuti manusia memang selalu menyenangkan seperti dulu. Lagipula ia tidak akan menyakiti teman-teman Naruto karena sudah jelas bahwa mereka akan berada dipihaknya secara tak langsung. Seperti Nagato yang juga terpaksa menerima keberadaannya karena Naruto sendiri juga telah menerimanya.

"Di mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata langsung menoleh kaget pada pemuda itu. Itu nama yang pernah menelpon Naruto beberapa waktu lalu. Apa ini pesta gadis itu?

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar. Hinata, kau tunggu di sini bersama mereka" kata Naruto lalu hendak masuk ketika Hinata menarik tangannya. Naruto menoleh heran dan melihat wajah Hinata yang menatapnya tiba-tiba berubah cemas.

"Aku hanya sebentar" kata Naruto lalu melepas tangan gadis rubah itu dari tangannya. Saat Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi Hinata masih bisa mencium baunya. Meski ada ratusan orang di rumah ini ia akan tetap bisa mencium baunya. Tetapi Hinata lagi-lagi merasa cemas saat mendengar nama gadis itu. Sakura. Gadis yang sama yang menelpon Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kita sebaiknya masuk juga. Acaranya akan di mulai sebentar lagi" kata Nagato kemudian masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan Hinata, Sasuke, dan Gaara yang masih berdiri di beranda rumah. Hinata diam karena cemas pada Naruto dan gadis bernama Sakura itu. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara diam karena sejak tadi sibuk menatap gadis rubah itu. Mereka masih takjub bagaimana yokai rubah sepertinya memiliki wujud manusia yang begitu sempurna.

"Hei, kalian tahu siapa Sakura?" tanya Hinata iba-tiba pada mereka. Sasuke dan Gaara akhirnya bergeming.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak terlalu dekat dengannya walaupun pernah mengobrol beberapa kali. Naruto lah yang dekat dengan gadis itu" jawab Gaara

"Naruto sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Kalau dia menyukai Sakura-san" sahut Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak tahu betapa kuat dampak kalimatnya terhadap Hinata sekarang. Hinata terbelalak. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh harapannya selama menunggu Ashura hancur. Kenapa ini terjadi lagi? Jika Naruto benar menyukai gadis itu berarti...tunggu! Hinata tidak bisa mencium bau Naruto sekarang. Bau pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hyuuga-san?" panggil Gaara heran karena Hinata tiba-tiba terlihat bingung.

Hinata akhirnya memikirkannya. Bahwa kemungkinan beberapa hari lalu saat ia kehilangan bau Naruto, orang yang samalah yang telah menutupi bau pemuda itu. Apa itu berarti gadis bernama Sakura tersebut yang membuat bau Naruto tertutupi? Tapi tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menutupi bau Naruto? Seharusnya hanya ada satu orang yang bisa. Kecuali...

"Ini sepupuku yang pernah kuceritakan" suara Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Hinata kaget. Gadis rubah itu langsung menoleh. Bahkan Naruto berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekatnya tapi ia tak bisa mencium bau pemuda itu. Hinata menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di samping Naruto dengan sangat kaget.

"Menjauh darinya" gumam Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis rubah itu benar-benar marah sekarang. Apapun bisa terjadi dan siapa pun bisa bereinkarnasi. Ia pernah merasakan kehadiran Indra saat pertama kali terbangun. Itu karena kemungkinan kalau pria itu telah bereinkarnasi. Jika memang seperti itu, maka gadis bernama Sakura itu juga adalah reinkarnasi. Karena tak ada yang bisa menutupi bau Naruto selain Rin. Rin? Ya, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menutupi bau Ashura dari penciuman Hinata.

"Menjauh darinya" gumam Hinata lagi. Dan warna matanya telah berubah. Sakura hanya menatap gadis itu dengan wajah tenang. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto heran. Aoda dan Shukaku langsung menyuruh Sasuke dan Gaara untuk menjauh. Dua Yokai itu bisa merasakan kekuatan Hinata akan keluar. Rubah itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kubilang menjauh darinya, perempuan sialan!" Hinata akhirnya berteriak dengan suaranya yang menggeram. Gadis rubah itu hampir saja ingin menyerang Hinata ketika Naruto tiba-tiba membentaknya dengan suara keras.

"Hinata, berhenti!". Gerakan tangan Hinata yang hampir sampai pada leher Sakura langsung berhenti. Bahkan kuku-kuku gadis rubah itu sudah semakin panjang. Hinata menggeram tepat di depan wajah tenang Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu kau! Kenapa kau diam saja, perempuan sialan!" Hinata berteriak lagi. Naruto akhirnya menarik tangan gadis rubah itu menjauh dari leher Haruno Sakura. Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. Nafas Hinata naik turun karena amarahnya meningkat.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini" kata Naruto sambil melepas tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Kalimat itu membuat tangan Hinata gemetar. Gadis rubah itu menoleh lagi pada Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Katakan sesuatu" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, teman Naruto"

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku perempuan sialan! Bicara dan kita selesaikan semuanya di sini, sekarang!"

"Hinata, cukup" kata Naruto pelan. Pemuda itu benar-benar marah pada sikap Hinata. Kenapa gadis rubah itu selalu melihat orang lain sebagai musuhnya. Hinata tak mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!" geram Hinata lalu tangan kanannya sekali lagi ingin mencekik Haruno Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto menahan tangannya. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari leher Sakura. Hinata kaget ketika menatap dalam mata Naruto dan ia melihat ada tatapan benci di sana.

"Pergi sekarang" kata Naruto pelan sambil melepas tangan Hinata

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Nagato yang akhirnya keluar lagi. Pemuda itu melihat pada Hinata yang sedang marah bahkan warna mata dan kuku tangannya telah berubah. Yamainu langsung berdiri di depan Nagato seperti yang dilakukan Aoda dan Shukaku. Menjaga Tuan mereka dari amukan Hyuuga Hinata yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

"Ashura..." Hinata tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama Ashura lagi

"Aku bukan Ashura. Serakang kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar marah padamu" ujar Naruto serius

Lalu dalam detik berikutnya, mereka baru sadar kalau Hyuuga Hinata sudah tidak ada di antara mereka. Gadis rubah itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan tiga yokai tersebut tak bisa melihat gerakannya. Naruto kemudian mengatur nafasnya dan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Pemuda itu menunduk dan meminta maaf karena sikap kasar Hinata. Naruto mengatakan kalau sepupunya itu memang terkadang bersikap seperti itu ketika melihat orang asing yang tidak menarik perhatiannya. Sementara Nagato, Sasuke, dan Gaara juga menghela nafas lega karena mereka pikir bahwa gadis rubah itu akan benar-benar mengamuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita masuk, acaranya harus segera dimulai sebelum semua undangan bosan" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan masuk lebih dulu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbicara sekasar itu padanya" kata Sasuke pelan saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang utama. Naruto hanya diam dan seolah tidak mendengarkan apapun.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Obito-san?" gumam Sasuke ketika melihat Uchiha Obito yang sedang berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura. Jadi mereka saling kenal? Pikir Sasuke. Ia mengenal Uchiha Obito karena mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat pertemuan klan yang dilakukan satu bulan sekali.

"Sasuke-sama, Obito-sama datang bersama seorang pelayannya. Apa itu Yokai yang selama ini tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada kita?" tanya Aoda. Sasuke melihat pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Uchiha Obito. Aoda mungkin benar. Mereka tahu kalau Yokai milik Uchiha Obito adalah Yokai tingkat tinggi sehingga bisa saja pria yang berdiri di belakangnya itu adalah Yokai.

"Saya juga mencium bau anjing lain selain milik Nagato-sama" kata Aoda lagi

"Apa mungkin Yokai anjing?" gumam Sasuke

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Aoda.

Beberapa menit kemudian tepat saat acara ulang tahun Haruno Sakura akan dimulai, Uchiha Obito malah berjalan keluar dari ruang utama tersebut. Sasuke tidak mau menyapanya karena beberapa hal tiba-tiba membuatnya penasaran. Apa hubungan Obito dan Sakura? Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?

"Kira-kira kemana gadis rubah itu pergi?" tanya Nagato pada Naruto yang sedang serius mendengarkan ucapan sambutan Haruno Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara yang juga berdiri bersama mereka terlihat memperhatikan Sakura. Padahal dua temannya itu sedang memikirkan hal lain dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Haruno Sakura berbicara. Sasuke sibuk memikirkan tentang Yokai milik Uchiha Obito dan Gaara sedang memikirkan tentang dua orang aneh yang dia lihat ikut keluar bersama Uchiha Obito dan pelayannya. Karena Shukaku mengatakan kalau dia pernah bertemu salah satu di antara dua Yokai yang mengikuti dua orang tadi.

"Terserah dia mau kemana" sahut Naruto tanpa melihat pada Nagato

"Sasuke benar, kau seharusnya tidak mengusir Hinata seperti itu, kau bisa hanya dengan menyuruhnya pulang, kan?"

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah terdengar membelanya?"

"Tapi, kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak memaki Sakura-san dan hampir saja menyerangnya?" gumam Nagato.

"Itu pasti karena ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Yokai tingkat tinggi seperti Hinata tak mungkin menyerang manusia biasa tanpa alasan" ujar Yamainu

"Tidak. Itu karena dari awal Hinata memang melihat siapapun di dekatku sebagai musuh. Dia hanya Yokai bodoh yang tak tahu mana kawan mana lawan. Tapi tadi dia sudah keterluan memaki Sakura-chan dan hampir mencekiknya" Naruto berubah menggerutu

OoooO

Hinata yakin kalau perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura itu adalah Rin. Pasti Rin bereinkarnasi menjadi gadis itu. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menutupi bau Ashura kecuali Rin. Dengan beberapa alasan tertentu dan alasan yang ingin sekali Hinata lupakan bahwa kenyataannya memang hanya perempuan itu yang bisa menutupi bau Ashura. Ia harus menanyakannya pada Ootsutsuki kenapa perempuan sial itu harus bereinkarnasi. Dan sekarang dia bahkan mampu menutupi bau Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi, melihat sikapnya yang masih wajar terhadap Naruto, Rin pasti belum menyadari kalau Naruto adalah reinkarnasi Ashura. Tentu saja dia tidak akan tahu. Tidak ada siapa pun yang akan tahu kecuali pemegang kontrak. Semuanya seperti terjadi kembali dan kejadian di masa lalu terasa baru saja terjadi dan masih segar diingatannya. Ashura telah jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang sama bahkan setelah dia bereinkarnasi dan tak mengingat siapa dirinya di masa lalu.

Hinata baru saja akan berubah ke wujud aslinya ketika ia mencium bau anjing semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak, ini bukan bau Yamainu. Ini bau Yokai anjing lain. Bau yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan ketika gadis rubah itu menoleh, Uchiha Obito telah berdiri di sana dengan pakaian normal layaknya manusia dan seekor anjing merah besar berada di sisinya. Hinata terbelalak. Ia sangat mengenali anjing merah itu. Semuanya sudah menjadi jelas sekarang bahwa Indra benar-benar telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria Uchiha itu. Untungnya mereka sekarang berada di perbukitan jadi jika terjadi pertarungan tidak akan mengganggu manusia.

"Indra?" Hinata bertanya hanya untuk memastikan

"Kupikir kau akan melupakanku, Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Uchiha Obito sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi. Kita sudah mengakhiri semuanya sejak aku memilih Ashura. Aku tidak mau membunuhmu meskipun aku ingin" ujar Hinata

"Kau tidak berubah setelah tertidur sangat lama. Apa yang kau berikan pada Dewa sampai Ashura bisa bereinkarnasi?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku mungkin masih berpikir untuk tidak membunuhmu. Tapi jika Inugami bergerak maju selangkah saja aku tak akan segan"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin membunuhku? Karena aku manusia?"

"Aku tidak akan membunuh manusia lagi meskipun aku sangat ingin membunuhmu. Kau telah membunuh Ashura. Tapi tentu saja Inugami adalah pengecualian. Dan jika kau terus saja mengusik Ashura, aku mungkin bisa saja melanggar janjiku padanya"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, Hinata. Rin yang membunuhnya. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih karena kehilangan manusia itu"

"Kalian semua manusia yang sama. Licik. Kau menggunakan perempuan sialan itu untuk menjauhkan Ashura dariku" Hinata menggeram dengan tatapan tajam pada Obito. Kemarahannya membuat tiga ekornya keluar. Warna matanya telah berubah putih dan kuku-kukunya memanjang

"Membuat Ashura bereinkarnasi telah mengorbankan tiga ekormu sehingga kekuatanmu menurun. Baiklah, mari kita lihat seburuk apa kekuatanmu sekarang" ujar Inugami lalu tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api merah yang semakin tebal.

OoooO

**[to be continued]**


End file.
